Into the Portal
by AmaraWinterFrost
Summary: Four characters from different worlds stumble upon a secret portal that leads them into each others worlds. They meet and discover amazing things together. Little do they know they must choose between each other and their home. Crossover between, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Frozen, and Rise of the Guardians. Jelsa - Merricup (Btw, i made the cover art myself!)
1. The Day Everything Changed

WE DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS OR THEIR MOVIES.

* * *

><p>Merida's Pov<p>

The sky was blue and the air crisp. A perfect day to go for a ride on Angus! I grabbed my bow and arrows then headed down to the castles kitchen. I grabbed some rolls and a few apples then headed out the door.  
>"Just when i got to my usual area i saw it. A wisp! What destiney would it lead me to this time!? Well, only one way to find out! So i went towards it and just as i reached it it disapered and another showed up a little ways away. so i kept following them like this for about half an hour or so. Then i saw it: a beautiful water fall, and the wisps wanted me to climb it. As i reached a sort of ledge i looked around.<p>

"Hey where did you guys go!?" i shouted.

I looked at the waterfall, so wild and free. And then i noticed the glowing blue light on the other side of it. I closed my eyes as i stepped through the cold waterfall. When i opened them i looked around the cave and my eyes immediately landed on the glowing blue area on the wall in front of me.

"What is this thing!?" i wondered out loud. "I guess this is what the wisps where leading me to..."

I reached out a hand to touch it and it disappeared! I pulled my hand back quickly examining it to make sure I wasn't missing any fingers.

"This must be some kind of... doorway? But to where!?"

I stood there for a good five minutes but eventually my curiosity got the better of me, the wisps must have lead me here for a reason! Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith.

"Well, here goes nothing!" I whispered.

At that second i ran full speed through the portal. Just as i passed through I saw something headed towards me quickly.

* * *

><p>Hiccups POV<p>

I woke up early and looked out the window. It was beautiful out. Clear and calm, the perfect day for a dragon ride. It was one of those rare days when I was free to do whatever I pleased.

Naturally I got my gear and went outside to ready toothless for a ride. He was just as excited as I was. Minutes later we were running along the cliffs surrounding my hometown of berk, picking up momentum to lift off. Suddenly the ground went out from beneath us and we were flying. We soared through the clouds and slid around curves, cutting and dodging like nothing could stop we got into the open air high into the blue above I lifted my head back and laughed, overcome with the joy of flying free.

Soon we came down in an area of Berk I was previously unfamiliar with. The land was full of caves and rocky plateaus. Feeling adventurous I led toothless into a particularly hidden cave between two jagged cliff edges. The opening was just large enough for toothless to pass through. He looked back at me after we had been traveling through the dimly lit cave for quite sometime. His eyes widened and I sensed that he was worried about what we had gotten ourselves into. Still I pushed on, too overcome with curiosity to turn around.

Suddenly, a figure that resembled a girl appeared in our pathway, from what seemed like nowhere! As we got closer I saw that she had hair of fire and eyes that were mesmerizing even in their fright. I thought I was seeing things and paid no attention to toothless approaching her. It was he who stopped on his own just in time to not run the girl over. The girl was frozen scared and so were we. I had no idea how to process what had just happened. It was her that finally broke the trance-like silence that had come upon our odd little meeting. And she did so with what I found to be the most unexpected of questions,

"Are ye riding a dragon? Ye must be out of yer head mad!"

* * *

><p>Elsa's Pov<p>

"Anna i need a break i am going for a walk!" I half shouted as she tried on dress number twenty something.

Of course having to rule the kingdom of Arendelle is always stressful but today was worse. Not only was i taking care of our kingdom but i was also trying to help Anna with the plans for her wedding. She was being really annoying! Couldn't she be happy with anything!?

Of course she is my sister and I love her but we have been disconnected for so long. I pretty much spent most of my childhood hiding from people so now any human contact just seemed wrong. I felt kind of bad about just storming out like that but soon pushed the thought out of my mind. Kristoph could deal with her I thought as i headed to the mountains. i mean he is her fiance.

I usually wandered the mountains looking for new hideouts when i got upset like this. I guess it relaxes me being surronded by snow. The chill in my bones feels right. The cold never did bother me.

As I was walking towards an interesting looking cave the ice below me suddenly gave out and I found myself sliding down into the ground. My fall was somewhat cushioned by the snow that fell in before me but not much. As i stood up i looked around.

"Well this is new" I said as I looked at a glowing blue circle right in front of me.

I tried to walk slowly towards it but slipped on a chunk of ice I hadn't seen and went sliding right through it trying the whole way to regain my balance! The next thing I knew I crashed into a guy. He was handsome but seemed kind of... sad? He had a certain chill to him. One I had never felt before.

* * *

><p>Jacks POV<p>

I walked along the empty streets keeping my footsteps silent. My blue hoodie was up hiding my silver hair. Not that masking my presence in these ways mattered. Seldom would someone be kind enough to believe in me, to really see me.

Though my breath was crystals and my skin was cold to touch inside my thoughts were a constant inferno, roaring over and over itself. Fueled by all the unknowns of my past. I tried so hard to control my anger and confusion but sometimes they would get the best of me and there would be nights like this.

I was walking and walking along rows of warm houses with happy families. I would ice their sidewalks and cover their air with a chill that would reach their bones in the morning when they stepped outside for their morning paper. They had hearts that were not frosted over. They had people in their lives that loved and cared for them. I was jealous.

And so, i walked leaving a mysterious chill to shiver down their backs and make them as uncomfortable as I, even temporarily. Yes, I tried to control but tonight i walked. I walked until the houses ended and the roads led to snowy drifts and mountains with high peaks. I went where the air was as cold as me, and away from the warmth of civilization. Only when I was far enough away to just see the tops of the chimney stacks did I turn around to look out over the world below. I let out one last long cold blast of storm weather through my staff.

I was barely finished when I felt the force of another body crash into me from out of nowhere. It was a girl and though we were entangled for mere seconds I had already realized her beauty. I quickly backed away and was ready to run when her voice called out,

"Wait, where are you going?"

I was confused because she knew I was there, she could see me! Only then did I register that she didn't have the warm touch of any other human. She was cold to the bone.


	2. Exploring Berk

Merricup  
>"Um yes this is a dragon, his name is toothless" Hiccup replied hoping that she didn't notice he was staring at her.<p>

"I always just thought those were myth!" replied Merida in wonder as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm Merida by the way."

Toothless sniffed at Merida's bag."Oh you hungry?" Merida asked pulling out a roll from breakfast. Toothless quickly snatched it up and ate it.

"Whats your name?" Merida asked.

"My name is Hiccup." Hiccup said as she pet Toothless.

"That is an unusual name." Merida giggled.

"So what are you doing down here?" Hiccup asked "You kinda just appeared out of no where..."

Merida smiled "Well its an interesting but somewhat strange story. You see that portal back there?" Hiccup nodded. "Well thats how i got here!" her face scrunched as she thought for a moment. "Where exactly is here?"

"Oh your on the island of Berk" Hiccup replied, still examining the portal.

"Want me to show you around?" He asked suddenly "We can ride toothless and you can tell me more about how you got here!"

Merida was excited by the thought of getting to ride a dragon, she didn't really know this guy but he seemed harmless enough.

"That would be amazing!" she said eagerly.

Hiccup hopped onto toothless and held a hand out to her, she gladly took hold of it and sat right behind him on toothless. As toothless started to fly she wrapped her arms around hiccup and grinned in excitement, Hiccup was surprised by this but quickly grew used to it. As they flew out of the cave and into the sky Merida looked around in total awe. The afternoon sun shone off of the ocean surrounding berk in the most beautiful way. She blushed slightly when she realized how close she was to hiccup but didn't let go.

They flew like that for a while then Hiccup spoke "So want to tell me more about how you got here now?"

Merida told the whole story, from the moment she saw the first wisp all the way up to when she jumped through the portal. Hiccup was obviously very impressed hanging on to every word she said. Soon toothless landed in the village center obviously tired from carrying two people.

"Hey do you want to get something to eat?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, Toothless ate all my lunch" Merida said grinning, the thought of getting to spend more time with Hiccup strangely appealing.

She followed him to a large building, her stomach grumbled as her nose picked up the sent of food. Hiccup opened the doors and they walked in, Merida could feel the eyes of the men following her as Hiccup lead them to a table in the corner. She sat down and Hiccup went to get some food. He came back with two bowls of stew, he handed her a bowl and she started to dig in.

"You have quite an appetite" Hiccup said amazed.

"Merida looked up from her food "Is that a complement?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"Oh... um .. I.." Hiccup stumbled to find the right words.

"Its ok I am just messing with you" Merida laughed "I am very proud of my appetite!"

"Well since we are done eating do you want to go walk on the beach for a little bit?" Hiccup asked "I can show you where we keep the baby dragons."

"Ok that sounds great! But after that i should probably get home." she frowned at the thought of having to leave Hiccup.

They walked along the beach a constant chatter among them. Merida was excited to see baby dragons. Hiccup was comfortable with her and was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her, he had only just met her but it felt like they had know each other their whole lives. As they got to the dragon nests Merida squealed in delight, who would have thought a fire breathing monster could be so cute! Hiccup loved how animated her face had become, the pure delight evident in her eyes. They stayed for a while, Hiccup telling about different kinds of dragons and showing Merida how to hold them.  
>They were both sad as Toothless flew them back towards the mysterious cave housing the portal. When they arrived Hiccup helped Merida get off of Toothless and they just looked at each other.<p>

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Hiccup finally asked.

"Of course!" Merida said grinning from ear to ear at the thought.

Then before he could say anything else she kissed him quick on the cheek and ran through the portal, leaving him behind in Berk dazed and blushing.


	3. An Icy Kiss

Jelsa

"You can see me?" Jack inquired of Elsa. Ignoring the fact that she had already asked him a question.

Elsa answered him by saying, "Of course, should I not be able too?"

"Well its a long story but generally people can't see me unless the believe in me."

Elsa was confused and though Jack could tell this he wasn't ready to give all kinds of information about himself to a girl he didn't even know the name of. Which reminded him, "Do you have a name?"

Elsa was a bit taken aback by this but something about his manner let her know he wasn't accustomed to formal greetings. Not that anything about the situation was formal.

"My name is Elsa. How about you, what's your name?" she said taking on his forward manner and matching the bite in his tone with hers.

"Jack Frost." he replied with a wink.

Elsa then said, "That's an unusual name, is there a story behind that too?"

"There might be," he teased, "but I think there are more important things that need to be addressed here. First and foremost being, where did you come from?"

She briefly related the events of that day and explained that the whole traveling through a portal thing had her equally confused and intrigued as he was. After she was finished all he could say was, "Wow."

Elsa suggested that maybe they should take a walk to clear their heads. And maybe between the two of them they could come to some sort of conclusion about the mess. Jack agreed and they started on their way. It was silent until Elsa asked one of the questions that had been eating at her since she met Jack.

"Why don't you wear any shoes?"She asked.

He stopped for a moment causing Elsa to walk a bit ahead of him. he started walking again though and sighed thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through his tattered boy-hair.  
>He then glanced over at her and said, "You don't even know how complicated that question is."After a slight pause he continued, "and I think the only way to explain is to show you."<p>

Jack stopped again and this time he turned his back to Elsa and lifted his staff towards the sky. Swiftly what was a clearly night in then mountains became a snowy windy one. When he pulled his staff back down to his side the wind calmed. He then looked Elsa straight in the eyes. He thought, 'dang was she beautiful with flurries of snow resting on her light eyelashes. Then he said, "You see I have these powers. I am winter." He opened his lips to explain further but was interrupted by Elsa putting her index finger to them and whispering, "I understand. I think I have to show you something as well."  
>"Elsa's face changed from soft and concerned to determined and focused. She pushed back the train of her dress and balanced in a stance that showed power. Then her hands grew frosty and she began creating a small sculpture that resembled Jack a bit, right in front of them. When she was done with that she put her hand out and blew him a crystal kiss.<br>He looked bewildered as he said, "Who knew two strangers from two worlds would have so much in common." Then he added after getting slightly closer to her, "I'm really glad you fell through that portal."

"Me too" the words barely whispered into the air before his lips were covering hers. At first she was surprised, I mean they had just met. Then she realized that he was the only one who would ever truly understand her and immediately fell into the kiss then thinking, 'I could get used to his forwardness.' Little did she know that Jack was thinking all the same things.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about their pasts and current troubles. As they talked they realized more and more the perfect match they made. The sun was rising over the North Pole mountains when Elsa finally realized she had to get back to her own world. They traveled reluctantly back to the small cavern Elsa had fallen through, and after scanning inside they located the blue glow identifying the portal entrance. They shared one final kiss before parting and Jack made Elsa promise to return the next day so he could show her his world. She agreed with a nod before stepping through the portal and being swept back to Arendelle.

Elsa woke up the next morning with a headache and pain from the fall she had the day previous. It was only the thought of seeing Jack that got her out of bed. She scrambled through her queenly duties and exhausted herself running to and through the portal. She was pleased to find that Jack was already on the other side waiting for her. 'She is even more breathtaking during the day' Jack thought as he watched the shimmering Ice Queen walked through the portal and into his arms. They hugged for a little while and then Jack said, "Come on I have so much to show you."


	4. When it Rains it Storms

_Merricup_

Merida got home late that night. She snuck in through the back door hoping no one would hear her. as she crept up the steps to her room she thought about those last moments with Hiccup, her emotions had gotten the better of her but she figured he didn't mind.

When she finally made it to her bed she was exhausted but couldn't sleep, all she could think of was Hiccup and going back to the portal tomorrow.

Hiccup woke up early the next morning, he didn't know what time Merida would be coming so he cooked enough breakfast for both of them and rode toothless into the tunnel. He entered the tunnel, she wasn't there yet so he sat down and waited.

When Merida walked through the portal her eyes immediately fell on Hiccup who was sitting on the floor waiting for her. "Hey!" he said smiling "I didn't know what time you were coming so i brought you breakfast."

"Thats great i'm starved!" Merida said, remembering that in her excitement she had neglected to grab some food, she sat down next to Hiccup staring hungrily at the pancakes and bacon. "Wait, did you make these?" she couldn't help but ask.  
>"Um yeah..." he replied watching as she carefully took a bite. "These are amazing!" Merida said smiling "I am a horrible cook i bet my mother would love if i could cook like you." "Well i could teach you if you want" he said seeing the obvious delight on her face. "That would be great" she replied shoving the last bit of her breakfast into her mouth.<p>

Once they had both finished they headed to Hiccups house, they had decided that they would bake a chocolate cake. Hiccup started to pour some ingredients in to the bowl as Merida stood back and watched, after a few seconds he asked her to hand him a whisk.  
>She looked through all his cooking utensils for a while before finally, she asked "Hiccup... whats a whisk?" he looked at her and they both started laughing. They went on like that for a while, Merida accidentally spilling things and Hiccup cleaning them up, all the time joking and flirting with each other.<br>They ended up forgetting about the cake in the oven and burnt it, but they didn't care. Toothless seemed to enjoy the cake.

Merida was helping to clean up the kitchen when she slipped on a puddle of water, she closed her eyes ready for impact but right before she hit the ground she felt a pair of strong arms grip her around the waist, as she opened them she found herself staring right into Hiccups bright green eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, neither one wanting to move, their faces slowly gravitated towards each others.  
>He searched her eyes for some kind of permission, she grabbed around his neck pulling herself up and closing the space between them.<p>

Hiccup pulled her closer deepening the kiss, her lips were soft and tasted of cherries. As they parted he heard a floorboard creak by the door, his head turned quickly to see what had made the noise a saw that it was Astrid.

Merida's face turned as red as her hair as she put a hand to her lips, how long had that girl been standing there? She felt Hiccups body tense up and wondered who this girl was.  
>"Um hi Astrid what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked awkwardly as he helped merida on to her feet. "Seems it didn't take long to replace me." Astrid said bitterly "Is this really the best you could do?"<p>

"Astrid don't be like that! You're the one who started seeing other guys behind my back! Why can't you just let me be happy!?" Hiccup said clearly frustrated

Merida started to feel awkward, like she was intruding on some sort of private conversation. She quietly made her way out the back door and ran for the woods.

Things had been so perfect! Why did Astrid have to come and ruin everything! Hiccup didn't know what to do. He turned around and saw that Merida was gone.

Merida ran through the woods at top speed finally growing tired and climbing up a high tree. She curled up on a comfy branch and started to think about what had happened, it started to rain but she didn't care, it was helping to clear her mind. She hopped that things would still be good between her and Hiccup after this.

Hiccup flew over the woods on toothless, his clothes were soaking wet but all he was worried about was finding Merida. He finally spotted her, he landed toothless and climbed the tree. "Hi Merida" he said when he finally reached where she was "I am really sorry about Astrid i know that must have been awkward for you but..."  
>At that moment she pulled him forward into a kiss. It was warm and intense, there faces grew warm even with the freezing rain falling down on them. They parted, their faces so close that they could feel each others breath. "I understand" Merida almost whispered. And Hiccup pulled her in for another heated kiss.<p> 


	5. First Date

"Jack!" Elsa shouted as she ran through the portal to meet him.

Jack smiled at the happy expression on her face.

"Hey snowflake." He smirked as he embraced her in a hug.

Elsa's knees almost melted when she saw that smirk in his face, the only thing keeping her from falling was the tight grip Jack had on her waist.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Elsa asked with a grin.

"I am going to take you somewhere very special!" Jack replied as he looked her up and down "But first we need to get you some different clothes so that you will fit in more."

Jack showed her a few teen magazines so that she could get an idea of what the local people would usually wear, and then she used her powers to make herself a new outfit.

Her new outfit consisted of white skinny jeans, a light blue tank top with a snow flake design on it, and matching blue flats.

"How's this?" Elsa asked hoping that the outfit was suitable.

Jack looked her up and down three times before he finally nodded his head enthusiastically grinning.

"You look beautiful." He said after clearing his throat.

Elsa looked down at her hands and a small smile formed on her face as her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Thanks." She said shyly as she looked up.

"Well then we better get going." Jack said as he put his arm around her.

"Where too?" Elsa asked with one eyebrow raised.

Jack decided it would be fun to take Elsa to the amusement park. Since no one could see Jack he went up to the ticket booth and grabbed a ticket for Elsa without anyone noticing.

"Give this to the guy at the gate and he will let you in." Jack said as he handed her the ticket.

Elsa gasped as she entered into the park. She had never seen anything like it and she was enchanted by the bright lights and fun music.

Jack walked over holding a funnel cake and a bag of popcorn for them to share.

"This is delicious!" Elsa said as her eyes light up after tasting the new food. "I've never had anything like it!"

"So what ride do you want to go on first?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"How about that?" Elsa said pointing at the ferris wheel.

"Perfect!" Jack said as they walked hand in hand towards the ferris wheel.

"We are really high!" Elsa said with a concerned look on her face.

"It's ok Els, don't look down just look at me." Jack said as he put his arm around her.

Elsa turned and looked deeply into his beautiful icy blue eyes. Jack put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for and Icy kiss. Elsa's put her hands into Jack's messy hair as she pulled him in more. When they pulled apart they looked at each other a few minutes before Elsa broke the silence with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"That must have looked really weird since no one else can see you." Elsa giggled.

Jack looked and saw that a couple in the next car over were giving Elsa a strange look and he laughed also.

"After they had gone on all of the rides and eaten another bag of popcorn they headed back to the portal since Elsa was already late for dinner.

"So Elsa..." Jack said suddenly as they were walking. "When can I see you again?"

"Well..." she said thoughtfully. "I am really busy with my sisters wedding the next two days but I should be free on monday."

"Do you think that maybe I can come to your place?" He asked.

"Of course!" Elsa grinned "You can meet my family and we can have dinner together."

"But what if they don't believe in me?" He asked frowning.

Elsa walked over and took Jack's hands into her own "I will make them believe!" Elsa said with determination.

A small smile formed on Jack's face. "Well then m'lady, see you Monday!" He said as he kissed her hand.

"I'll meet you at the portal at about 10am. Okay?" Elsa said giggling.

"Okay." Jack replied smiling. "You better go before it gets dark."

"Okay." Elsa laughed.

Elsa took one last glance at Jack before going through the portal and heading home.

When she got to her room she put the stuffed penguin Jack had gotten for her on her bed, changed into her regular clothes, and went downstairs for dinner.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked angrily as Elsa sat down at the dinner table.

"Our cousin Rapunzel arrived today and you weren't there!" She said pointing at Rapunzel who smiled and waved.

It was just the three of them having dinner together since Kristoff was off on some official ice master business and Eugene was taking a nap.

"Well... I..." Elsa blushed as she tried to think of what to say.

"Wait a second!" Anna said as her face light up. "You met someone didn't you!?"

"Oh yeah she totally did, you can tell by the look on her face!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Yes, I did meet someone." Elsa said with a small smile.

"A guy someone!?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"Yeah..." Elsa replied as her face turned an even darker shade of red.

Anna got out of her seat and jumped up and down all the time squealing. "Tell me all about it!" She said as she pulled her sister into a suffocating hug.

"Ok I will, just calm down!" Elsa said as she tried to push Anna off of her.

"Don't be such a grumpy pants Elsa!" Anna laughed as she sat back down in her chair. "Now tell me!"

"Well his name is Jack, and he has powers like me." Elsa said looking at her sister and Rapunzel who both nodded and urged her to go on. "I met him by accident, he is from another world which I happened to stumble upon. I'm very glad I did though..."

Elsa told Anna and Rapunzel the whole story about being with Jack... well almost the whole story (she left out the kissing part) and the two girls tried their best to not squeal when she had finished.

"So when do we get to meet your Jack?" Anna asked as she nudged Elsa.

"Well he isn't my Jack..." Elsa said as her cheeks turned pink once again. "And he is coming for dinner on Monday."

"Yes!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Are you going to ask him to be your date to my wedding!?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I might, I'll see how things go Monday before I decide for sure." Elsa said hesitantly.

"You know what that means right Rapunzel!?" Anna asked excitedly.

"MAKEOVER TIME!" Rapunzel yelled.

"I'm really fine guys..." Elsa started but was quickly interrupted.

"OmgYouTwoAreGoingToGetMarriiedAndBeHappyAndBeInLove..." Anna started to gush.

"...AndHaveLotsOfLittleFrostBabysWithPowersOmgEeeek!" Rapunzel joined in excitedly.

"Ohkay you guys have officially gone crazy!" Elsa laughed "I'm going to bed now."

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you have ideas for a place Jelsa or Merricup should go on a date please tell me! Also please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!<strong>

**Sorry for the long time of not updating! I'll try to be better about it.**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Welcome To Dragon Training

"Hiccup?" Merida said as they began the trip from the portal to the village.

"Yes Merida?" Hiccup said wondering what she was going to ask him.

"Do you think you could teach me how to ride a dragon?" She asked.

Hiccup stared at her for a second before a grin spread on his face.

"Of course Merida, I would love too!"

"Yay!" She yelled as she pulled Hiccup into a tight hug. "Thank You!"

Merida kissed Hiccup on the cheek which caused him to blush but she didn't notice because she was already dragging him towards the dragon stables.

"Wait a second Mer." Hiccup laughed at her eagerness. "You aren't quite ready yet."

He then started leading her in a different direction.

"Where are we going then?" Merida asked.

"Here!" Hiccup replied as they stopped in front of a clothes shop.

"And why exactly are we here!?" Merida huffed, she wasn't very thrilled at the idea of having to change clothes.

"Ok feisty calm down!" Hiccup laughed when he saw Merida's face. "We are just here to get you some dragon riding clothes, I promise they will be really comfy."

"How's this Hiccup?" Merida asked as she showed him the outfit she had tried on.

Hiccup looked her up and down.

"Are you done checking me out yet?" Merida asked teasingly.

"Oh.. we.. um.." Hiccups face flushed and he struggled for the right words to say, which made Merida crack up laughing.

When they left the store Merida was wearing a light green tank top, a brown mini skirt, green stripped leggings, brown boots, and some brown fingerless gloves to protect her hands.

"This actually isn't bad!" Merida commented happily as they headed towards the dragon stables. "In fact these are way better than my other clothes! Thank you Hiccup!"

"I'm glad you like them Merida." Hiccup laughed happily.

They walked together in silence before Merida suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong Mer?" Hiccup asked with concern.

"I forgot that my mum said she was planning a special dinner tonight!" She said in a panic. " I need to get home quickly or I'll get in trouble!"

"Ok then you better hurry." he said as he handed her satchel to her. "Well have our lessons tomorrow then. Okay?"

"Okay!" She yelled as she began to run towards the cave that held the magic portal. "Thanks for everything Hiccup!"

The next morning Merida walked through the portal already in her dragon riding clothes, she immediately smiled when she saw Hiccup leaning on the cave wall waiting for her. His eyes light up when he saw her and he quickly went to great her.

"Ready for dragon training?" He asked.

"Ready!" She replied excitedly as he helped her climb onto toothless.

This time when they rode, Merida wasn't as afraid, but she still hung onto Hiccup. However when they got into the opened air she couldn't help but put her hands in the air and laugh.

When they arrived at the dragon training arena Hiccup held out his hand and helped Merida get off of toothless and then he lead her inside.

"Welcome to dragon training!" He said echoing the same words he had heard some six years ago when he had first entered this arena.

"Lets start off with a dragon that's already been trained!" He suggested, then he brought out Astrids dragon Stormfly for her to practice on.

After she mounted Hiccup showed her how told hold the reigns and Merida blushed slightly when his hands gently touched hers.

Hiccup was surprised at how fast Merida was learning, at this rate she would be an expert before the end of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this! Any suggestions for future chapters!? Please review and tell me what you thought! <strong>

Here is Meridas outfit: merida_dragon_riding/set?id=134049498


	7. Slumber Party

Elsa lay on her bed thinking about her day with Jack when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She sighed, a little annoyed that her thoughts had been interrupted.

The door opened a crack and Anna and Rapunzel both stuck their heads into the room.

"Hey Elsa, we want to help you out with Jack!" Anna said excitedly.

"And how exactly are you going to help me?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"By switching up your wardrobe a little bit!" Anna replied.

"I know how to sew clothes so I can make you come really cute stuff!" Rapunzel added excitedly.

" I guess that's ok..." Elsa replied, she wasn't really one much for ''girl time'' but she did want to look good for Jack and a little help couldn't hurt.

Anna and Rapunzel ran into Elsa's room and jumped onto her bed, both of them were already in their pajamas.

"What are these?" Anna asked as she picked up the clothes Elsa had made for her and Jack's trip to the amusement park.

"Those are the kind of clothes people in Jack's world wear." Elsa explained. "I actually got a book thing that has all kinds of pictures that show what people there wear!"

"Ooh, give it here!" Anna screeched as she snatched the magazine out of Elsa's hands. "Ooh what do you think of this one!?" She asked excitedly as she pushed the magazine towards Rapunzel.

"Yes we can defiantly work with that!" Rapunzel said as she started drawing some ideas in her sketch pad. "But I think it would be better in blue, that's more her color."

Anna and Rapunzel flipped through the magazine and came up with quite a few outfits that they thought would be perfect for Elsa. All the while Elsa sat on a pillow on her floor in confusion as she watched the other two girls giggle over the pictures in the magazine.

She was glad that they were getting along well but she felt a little lonely. She reached up onto her bed and grabbed the penguin Jack had givin to her and snuggles up close to it.

Suddenly Anna and Rapunzel both fell silent and looked at her. "DID JACK GET THAT FOR YOU!?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes..." Elsa replied hesitantly.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!" Elsa had to cover her ears because the sound of them squealing was too much.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your wedding or something?" Elsa asked. "I feel like you guys are getting a bit too worked up about this!"

"Right now this is more important!" Anna replied happily. "I never thought you would ever find anyone who was like you, anyone who you could completely be yourself with! I am really happy and I want this to work out for you!"

Elsa was touched that her sister cared about her that much, even if she could get a bit annoying sometimes.

"I didn't know you cared that much..." she said quietly.

" Of course I do, your my sister!" Anna exclaimed as she got off the bed and hugged Elsa. "Now lets get back to work!" She exclaimed as she jumped up excitedly and joined Rapunzel once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like Rapunzel would get along well since they are so much alike. If there are any characters that you would like to show up in future chapters please let me know! <strong>

Outfits - slumber_party/set?id=134244335


	8. Drama

Merida and Hiccup had been training for about an hour when all of a sudden Astrid burst in through the gate.

"Does someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on here!?" She yelled as she stomped towards them.

"Why is that thing riding my dragon!?" She asked as she angrily pointed at Merida.

She looked so angry it wouldn't have surprised them if she started breathing fire like a dragon.

"Now Astrid I can explain!" Hiccup said quickly as he stepped in front of Merida.

"Then get to it already!" Astrid snapped.

"Well I know you haven't had time to ride storm fly in a while so I thought it would be nice for her to get some exercise." Hiccup said trying to calm her down. "Plus she is already trained and I thought it would be good for Merida to train with..."

The rest of Hiccups sentence was cut off by Astrid punching him in the face.

"Hey you can't do that!" Merida yelled as she ran to help Hiccup get up.

"Looks like I just did ginger!" Astrid said sassily. "Now stay off of my dragon!"

With that Astrid turned to leave while Hiccup held a very angry Merida back in an attempt to keep her from tackling Astrid.

Hiccup got some ice to hold on his face and after Merida had calmed down a bit they continued their lessons using meatlug.

After they had finished they walked to the portal together in silence.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Merida asked with concern when she saw the expression on his slightly bruised face.

"Hmm? Oh nothing Merida." Hiccup replied. "I am just going to be away for a while so I won't be able to see you for the next five weeks."

"Five weeks?" Merida asked in shock. "Where are you going?"

"I have to negotiate a peace treaty with a far away land, they heard that we are Vikings and they are afraid that we might try to invade them."

"Oh." Merida said as she continued to study Hiccups face. "Are you afraid things might not work out?"

"It's fine Merida!" Hiccup stopped walking and took her hand in his. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I will anyways." Merida replied, not daring to look him in the eyes. "But your worth worrying about."

As she said that she wrapped her arms around him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her also.

"Hiccup I know how dangerous sea voyages can be." Merida said as they made it to the portal. "Just please promise me that you will come back!"

"Of course I will Merida, I love you." Hiccup said, and he really meant it.

Merida blushed at the realization of what Hiccup had said, she now knew that he felt the same way she did. She smiled a crazily happy smile as she said "I love you too!"

The moment after she uttered those words Hiccup stepped forward and put his hand behind her neck and leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching.

After staring lovingly into her beautiful blue green eyes he captured her lips in a kiss.

It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared and when they finally parted they were both breathing heavily. Their foreheads remained touching as they stared into each others eyes for a moment longer.

"I'll see you when you get back then?" Merida almost whispered.

"First thing when i get back." He replied.

They hugged one last time before Merida went back through the portal and Hiccup returned home to finish packing for the journey he would embark on the next day.

Merida changed out of her dragon riding clothes and put them in the bottom of her bag, after putting on her regular clothes she headed back home.


	9. Beachy Waves

For Elsa the week went by slowly as she awaited the day that she would be able to see Jack again. She was very relived when it finally came.

She awoke early that morning and as she got out of bed she happily noted that it was colder than usual. She was especially thankful for days like this because she rather liked the cold.

After brushing her hair she put it in its usual side braid and put on the outfit she had chosen for dinner that night, a white lacy tank top and a long flowing skirt that was an icy shade of blue.

Admittedly she was slightly nervous about Jack meeting her family but she knew that they would except him, after all they had excepted her right?

She walked lightly as she went down the corridors of the castle, it was still very early in the morning and she didn't want to wake anyone up.

When she arrived at the portal she saw that Jack was already there.

"I hope you were not waiting here for very long." She said, wishing that she had gotten up earlier.

"Nah it's fine I just got here." Jack replied and instantly saw the look of concern leave her face.

"So what do you have planned for today?" He asked as he casually put his arm around her shoulder.

Elsa blushed slightly at this and hoped that Jack hadn't noticed.

"Well I was thinking we could travel up the north mountain." She said as she pointed up at the huge snow covered mountain. "There is a place there that I would like to show you, I go there sometimes when I need to think."

Elsa looked down at her hands and smiled slightly, a gesture that Jack had come to love.

He knew she still had some insecurities about her powers but that small smile let him know that during that moment she was proud of them.

"Lets get going then snowflake." He said gently as they began the trek up the mountain.

After about an hour of walking they came to an area where there were pillers of ice with dangerously sharp spikes coming out of them.

"We are almost there!" Elsa said excitedly as her pace began to quicken.

After a few more minutes they rounded a corner and Jacks mouth fell opened at what he saw, a beautiful castle made entirely of ice.

"Did you make this?" He asked in awe.

"Yes I did." She replied, once again looking at her hands and smiling.

As Elsa lead him inside Jack noticed that the walls were covered in an intricate snowflake design that was hardly visible.

Jack was surprised by the ease with which she climbed the stairs made of ice while still wearing her high heels.

When they reached the top floor Elsa lead him out onto a balcony that overlooked the whole valley. From it he could see the entire kingdom, much of it was surrounded by mountains covered in snow.

The light that reflected off of the snow made it appear to be shades of pink, purple, and blue. It was breath taking.

As they sat down at a small table that was also made of ice, Jack looked and saw a sight, that to him, was even more breath taking.

The sun shining through the ice of the castle illuminated Elsa's face causing her eyes to glitter, and her platinum blond hair to sparkle.

"Elsa?" He asked, as he looked at her braided hair, suddenly realizing something that had been bothering him.

"Yes Jack?" Elsa replied, not sure what he was going to ask her.

"Well.. um.. I was wondering..." he stumbled with his words, trying to find a good way to phrase his question. However he finally decided to just blurt it out. "Why do you always have your hair in a braid like that?"

"Wait, what?" Elsa calmly asked with a raised eyebrow.

She was still getting used to Jacks forwardness and although she liked it, she had to say he could ask some weird questions sometimes.

"I was just kind of wondering what your hair looks like down." Jack said, hoping that he hadn't somehow offended her.

"Okay." She said smiling as she reached for her hair and began to undo the braid.

Jack had thought that Elsa was pretty beautiful before, but now seeing her slightly wavy hair cascading down her back, he decided that there was nothing more beautiful.

"Do you like it?" She asked timidly.

"You look great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "You should wear it like that more!"

"Maybe I will!" She laughed.

They sat in silence for a while enjoying each others company. They watched the sun start to set before heading down the mountain so that they wouldn't be late for dinner.


	10. Today is a Very Big Day!

"Merida wake up!" Queen Elinor said cheerfully as she poked at the tangled mess of blankets and pillows that contained her daughter.

Merida moaned and put her pillow over her face. She wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day.

It had been nearly two weeks since Merida had last seen Hiccup and she had to admit she was feeling a bit down, she tried to hide it from her parents but she was pretty sure that at least her mother could tell something was wrong.

"Mum let me sleep!" Merida whined as her mom opened the curtains in her room.

"Merida dear, today is a very big day!" Elinor replied as she began to dig through her daughter's wardrobe.

Merida was happy that she had hidden her dragon riding clothes under her mattress, her mother would have a fit if she saw them.

"What's so big about today?" Merida asked as she tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Today is the day the lords are arriving Merida, I told you about this last week!" Elinor stated as she continued digging through Meridas messy closet full of clothes. "We are having our annual discussion about peace among the clans. They are all going to be staying with us for a whole week."

"And why do I have to be there?" Merida asked slightly annoyed.

"Because Merida, the lords sons are going to be there also." Elinor said a little less cheerfully. "Remember that our agreement with them was that we had to let them all try to win your heart?"

"Ugh fine!" Merida said in defeat. "Can I at least wear a semi-comfy dress though?"

"Alright but you have to let me fix your hair!" Elinor replied exasperatedly.

"Aye, you aren't going to try and make me wear that cap are you?" Merida questioned suspiciously.

"No cap just a braid." Elinor laughed.

"Is this dress alright?" She asked as she held up a deep red dress that had a sweetheart neckline and matching red ribbon lacing it up in the back.

"Yes it's alright I suppose." Merida said as she began to get dressed.

Her mom did her hair in a simple braid down her back and then they sat down and had some breakfast before heading to the thrown room.

As the people of the clans began to arrive Merida leaned on her elbow and watched in boredom as they all peacefully chatted with each other, she hated to admit it but she kind of liked it when everyone was fighting.

As the meeting began everyone took seats around the room. Then as they were announced each of the lords and their sons entered the room and greeted the royal family. All of the lords sons said hello to her when they came up with their fathers, Dingwalls son tried to kiss her hand which she rolled her eyes at and then politely refused.

After all of the lords had taken their seats the announcer stood up once more.

"And now for our visiting dignitaries!" The short man standing by the gates said as he read from and old looking piece of paper. "From the village of Berk..."

Merida gasped and her eyes grew wide. "Hiccup?" She whispered to herself.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddick the third!" The announcer said as the gate opened to reveal Hiccup along with a small group of Vikings.

Hiccups eyes fell on Merida and a look of shock spread on his face.

Merida tried to hide the wide grin that formed on her face but she failed.

Hiccup approached King Fergus and bowed slightly but his eyes remained focused on her. After bowing to queen Elinor he walked over to Merida.

"A pleasure to meet you princess Merida." He said with a large grin.

"The pleasure is mine." Merida replied cheekily as he offered her a small bow.

He gave her a quick wink before going to take his seat. All through the meeting they kept stealing glances at one another and then blushing when they caught the others eye.

After the meeting Merida was given the job of escorting all of the lords and each of the representatives to their rooms. Hiccup was last to be brought to his room, he was given a room that was a good bit away from everyone elses and along with that it was down a corridor that was seldom used.

Merida walked him to his room in silence. She unlocked the door and lead him inside. She soon found herself leaned against the now closed door as Hiccup kissed her passionately.

"Miss me then?" She laughed as they parted for air.

Both of their faces were now slightly red, Merida looked down and Hiccup awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck.

"Sorry if, uh, that was uncalled for..." Hiccup said awkwardly.

"No its fine!" Merida said laughingly, although her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"This is crazy right?" Hiccup asked astoundedly.

"Yeah what are the chances!" Merida said as she put a hand on his arm, checking to make sure that he was real.

"I'm glad I didn't have to go five weeks without seeing you though." Hiccup said.

"Me too." Merida smiled, but then that smile turned into a slight frown.

"I better get going now or someone might get suspicious." She said sadly. "Dinner is in an hour though so I'll see you there!"

They shared a quick hug and then Merida left the room and bolted down the hallway.

Merida entered her room and saw that her mom was sitting on her bed.

"Merida dear your face is bright red! Are you alright?" She asked as her daughter entered the room.

"Yes mum I'm fine, it's uh probably just from walking up the stairs so many times!" Merida replied quickly. "So what do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>Since the last few chapters have been kinda short i decided to write a longer one for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	11. Meet My Family!

"Sorry if we are late!" Elsa said as her and Jack entered the dinning room together.

"Nah dinner hasn't started yet! So is this Jack? Well of course it's Jack! I mean unless it isn't..." Anna asked excitedly.

"Yup! Jack Frost at your service!" He said as he ruffled his own hair.

"I'm Elsa's sister Anna!" She said and then gestured towards her left. "And this is our cousin Rapunzel! She's really nice and she used to be blond! The boys should be here anytime now!"

"Boys?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, my husband Eugene and Anna's fiance Kristoff." Rapunzel explained. "They are always late."

"Since we are still waiting for them I'm going to go use the bathroom really quickly!" Elsa said and she left the room.

"Go ahead and take a seat Jack." Anna said pointing to a chair across from hers with a serious look on her face.

"Um ok." Jack said, somewhat nervous to be left alone with these two girls. He looked at them and they were now both sitting across from him with their arms crossed.

"So then..." Anna said as she put her chin in her hands and leaned on the table. "How are things with my sister? What do you think of her?"

"Uh what do you mean?" Jack asked, not sure what kind of an answer she wanted.

"Like I don't know, do you love her?" Anna asked exasperatedly. "Give me the details of your relationship!"

"Well I think we both really like each other..." Jack said, not doing well with Anna and Rapunzel interrogation him.

"Come on Jack!" Rapunzel joined in. "Tell us what you like about Elsa! How do you feel about her?"

"At this moment Elsa was about to enter the room but stopped when she heard the question that Jack had just been asked.

"Well Elsa is cool, quite literally. She's smart, and talented..." Jack said thinking about her and the time they had spent together.

"And?" Anna nudged him to go on.

"And the most amazing person I've ever met." He said smiling.

Elsa who was leaning on the other side of the wall found herself feeling warm for the first time in forever. It was a feeling that was strange to her, it started in her heart and spread to her face and then the rest of her body.

"Ok then!" Anna said excitedly. "I approve!" Then she got up and squeezed Jack really tightly.

Elsa regained her composure and then entered the room. "Hey guys! Did I miss something?" She asked as she looked at Anna hugging Jack.

"Nope, didn't miss a thing!" Anna said innocently. "Oh hey I just remembered something! Jack do you want to be Elsa's date to my wedding!? Its ok if you don't want to.. I guess its not really ok, but I mean you two look so cute together and Elsa is anti-social so it would be nice if you come so that she isn't standing in a corner all by herself the whole time!"

"Will there be cake?" Jack asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes of course there will be cake, it's a wedding silly!" Anna laughed.

"Ok then it's a deal!" He said with his signature grin. "Looks like I'm your date Elsa!

"Do I get a say in this?" Elsa asked laughingly as she took a seat next to Jack.

"No. No you do not." Rapunzel said as she stuck her tongue out.

"We're back!" Eugene said as him and Kristoff walked through the doors.

"Finally we were starving!" Anna joked.

Both of the boys sat down at the table and then they were quickly introduced to by Anna. "Jack, this is Kristoff. Kristoff, this is Jack. Eugene, that's Jack. Kristoff, next to you is Eugene... oh whoops you two know each other already!" Anna said very quickly. "Now converse with each other!

After a brief awkward silence the quiet was finally broken by a most perplexing question.

"So Jack..." Kristoff said suddenly. "I hear you have ice powers. Have you ever thought of going into the ice buisness?"

"What?" Jack asked, not sure if he had heard the question correctly

"Sorry about him, he is obsessed with ice!" Anna laughed.

"No I am not!" Kristoff defended himself. "I simply admire it's beauty."

"Maybe you should be marrying a block of ice instead of Anna!" Eugene joked before receiving an annoyed look from Kristoff.

Once the servants had brought all the food to their table the conversation died down, however Anna decided to liven things back up. She picked up a roll and tried to throw it at Elsa, but missed and hit Jack. Jack smirked and created a snowball in his hand. Anna looked at the snow ball in Jacks hand "Uh oh." She said right before he threw it at her. Anna ducked right in time and instead of hitting her the snowball hit an unsuspecting Eugene right in the face.

"Seriously Frostbite!?" Eugene yelled as he whipped the snow off his face.

"Frostbite!?" Anna and Rapunzel both burst into laughter at the same time.

Eugene threw a crumpled napkin at his wife which actually hit its target.

"Ok guys." Elsa said calmly. "That's enough throwing things."

"Don't be such a mom!" Anna said before throwing a roll at her sister and laughing. She laughed even more when Elsa picked up said roll and threw it back.

"Whose ready for dessert!?" Rapunzel asked after things had calmed down once again. "I made it myself!"

"What did you make?" Kristoff asked.

"Chocolate cake!" She said as she left to get it.

"Yum my favorite! " Anna laughed.

"I don't know Anna." Elsa teased. "Your already acting pretty crazy, I'm not sure if we should let you get near any chocolate..."

"Pwease?" Anna asked, trying her best to do the puppy dog face.

"Well how could I resist that face." Elsa laughed.

After dessert Jack and Elsa decided to go for a walk since it was snowing.

"Do you have to go back to your world tonight?" Elsa asked suddenly. "Because I was thinking, well, maybe you would like to sleep here tonight and then leave in the morning."

"Sure I would like that." Jack replied before getting a mischievous look on his face. "Want me to sleep in your room?"

"Really Jack?" Elsa said with her arms crossed and an unamused look on her face.

"Uh, just kidding." He said quickly.

"Sure you were." Elsa said, still not looking amused. Elsa's eyes wandered for a moment on a spot behind Jack, her eyes filled with wonder. "Hey did you just see that?" Elsa asked as she pointed towards the north mountain.

"No what was it?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"It was a blue flash of light..." Elsa replied as she continued looking at the spot, hoping to maybe see the strange light again.

"What do you think it was?" Jack asked as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I don't know... but I think we should go find out what caused it." Elsa said and they both began trekking up the mountain together.

"When they arrived at the place that Elsa had seen the blue flash of light they noticed two strangers standing near the mouth of a cave. As they got closer the strangers turned around, apparently having heard her and Jack coming.

Elsa addressed them first. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" She demanded with as much conviction as she could muster.  
>Even though she was trying not to act afraid she started to panic on the inside, and because of her fear small snow flurries began falling from the sky.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you love cliff hangers!? See you guys next friday with a new chapter! I wonder if anyone can guess what will happen next. Stay tunned!<strong>


	12. They Meet At Last

"Elinor lass watch this!" Fergus yelled as he prepared to shoot an arrow. He shot and almost hit the bullseye.

"Good shot dear!" Elinor said encouragingly.

"How about that!" Fergus said excitedly. "What do you think Elinor, I've still got it eh?" He joked.

"Yes dear." Elinor replied suppressing a laugh.

"Your turn lad!" Fergus said as he shoved the bow and arrows into Hiccups hands.

"Ok I'll try my best." Hiccup said as he stood up and aimed for the target. He shot and hit the bullseye almost completely in the center.

"You did it Hiccup!" Merida cheered as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"How about that!" Fergus said with a grin. "He would make a fine son in law, wouldn't he Merida?"

Merida's eyes widened in shock when she realized what her father had said. "Dad!" She yelled as her face began to turn red. She looked over at Hiccup and saw that his was no better.

"Fergus stop teasing them!" Elinor scolded.

"What I didn't do anything!" He replied not so innocently before receiving a stern look from his wife.

"Well then I guess it's Meridas turn!" He said, quickly changing the subject.

Merida easily outshot both of them then laughed at Hiccups surprised expression. "Its ok maybe next time." She laughed as she patted his shoulder.

Then they all sat down and ate some food that Merida had helped her mom to prepare.

"Hasn't Merida's cooking gotten better Fergus!" Elinor said with pride.

"Aye it has, have you been practicing lass?" He asked as he took another bite of pie.

"Yes I have been practicing a little." She replied and chuckled to herself as she recalled in her mind the cooking lesson Hiccup had given her, she glanced at him and the grin on his face told her that he was thinking of the same thing.

"Mum can I take a walk now that lunch is over?" Merida asked.

"I suppose that's fine." her mother replied.

"Come on Hiccup!" Merida said as she stood up and put her sheath of arrows and her bow on her back.

"Hiccups going with you?" Queen Elinor asked in surprise.

"I just thought it would be nice to show him around Dunbrock." Merida replied quickly.

"Alright, just be careful." Elinor said as they started to leave. "And watch out for bears!" She laughed. But as she watched them walk away her motherly instincts told her that something else was going on, that there was something she was missing.

"So where are we going?" Hiccup asked after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"No where in particular." Merida replied. "I was thinking we could do a bit of exploring, maybe visit sunset river, or... " her sentence trailed off as her gaze focussed on something behind Hiccup.

"What's wrong Mer?" He asked as he turned to look at what she was staring at. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. "Is that.."

"A wisp!" She whispered.

"Should we follow it?" Hiccup asked.

Merida did not answer, instead she walked up to the wisp and just as she was about to touch it, it disappeared and a trail of them appeared.

Merida turned to Hiccup and grinned.

"Ready for an adventure?"

"With you? Always!" Hiccup replied, before they both began to follow the wisps.

They trekked through the forest, Merida had to slow down a bit because Hiccup had gotten so use to flying over forests on toothless that he hadn't walked through one in a while, plus his prosthetic leg proved to be a small problem when it occasionally got caught in the stray vine or root that he hadn't seen.

Eventually they ended up at the waterfall that contained the portal that lead to Berk.

"Why would the wisps lead us here?" Merida wondered. "We already know about this portal!"

"What if it's something on the other side of the portal!?" Hiccup said after they had both been thinking for a few minutes.

"You mean they are leading us to something in Berk?" Merida asked. "That makes sense."

"Lets go, I mean we can always come back if we were wrong!" Hiccup said in excitement, he was nerding out a bit about travelling through the portal since he hadn't gotten a chance to do so yet.

After walking through the portal into Berk it took a few seconds for their eyes to focus, but the first thing they noticed was a little floating blue light.

Another wisp.

They followed a trail of wisps up the tunnel a few feet and were surprised to find a small opening hidden in an especially dark corner. After entering the secret passage way they saw what appeared to be another portal.

"But, how!?" Hiccup asked in amazement. "Where could this one possibly lead to!?"

"Only one way to find out!" Merida said before she grabbed Hiccups arm and they ran through the portal together.

They looked around and found that they were now in a mountainous area that was covered in snow.

"Burrr it's freezing here!" Merida said as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm.

"Its not too bad, you should see winters in Berk!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks I'll take your word for it." Merida replied.

Suddenly they heard a sound come from behind them, as they turned around their eyes fell on two people, a boy and a girl, who they assumed were both about their age.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" The girl demanded. As she spoke fresh snow began to fall on them.

"Its ok calm down." The boy said to the girl as he put a hand on her shoulder. After giving the girl a reassuring smile he turned his attention back to Merida and Hiccup, he wasn't sure if they could see him but he would try anyways. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost. And this is Elsa, she's the queen. You guys don't really look like your from around here."

"I'm Merida and this is Hiccup." Merida said quickly. "And yeah we aren't from around here, there was this crazy blue portal and we walked through it and ended up here!"

Instead of laughing at her as she expected Jack and Elsa told them that they had also seen and used one of these portals. Since it was getting a bit late and and some of them had people who would worry about them if they didn't get back soon, they all agreed to meet together the next day so that together they could try to figure out what the heck was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally all met! Anyone as excited as I am!?<strong>


	13. Popcorn and a Movie

The next day when the four teens met together again they were all nervous.

"Jack, how do we know we can trust them?" Elsa asked.

"They seem pretty nice, I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Jack said as he moved a piece of snowflake covered hair that had been covering her beautiful face.

When they made it to the cave Merida and Hiccup were already there, now however Merida was wearing warmer clothes.

"Hello, and welcome back to Arendelle." Elsa greeted them.

"Hi, uh, Queen Elsa." Merida replied as she shifted the position of the bow she was carrying on her back. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say since Elsa was acting all formal.

"Do either of you have any sort of idea about this portal and how it got here?" Elsa asked, a little less formally.

"We've been trying to figure it out but haven't come up with anything yet." Hiccup replied.

"Maybe we could just Google it!" Jack said jokingly.

Elsa, Merida, and Hiccup all turned to stare at him. "What's google?" They asked in unison.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you guys,... just forget it." He said after looking at their confused faces.

"Perhaps we could find some information in the castle library." Elsa suggested. "You guys can all help search to see if there is anything about the portals, perhaps this has happened before!"

Since no one else had any better ideas, and Hiccup and Merida were about frozen to death, they all headed back to the castle so that they could search the library like Elsa had suggested.

When they arrived they discovered an abundance of old and dusty books.

Hiccup looked around in awe at all of the information that was available, this was the largest collection of books he had ever seen.

"Are we supposed to read all of these books?" Merida asked in dread, reading was just about her least favorite thing to do.

"Maybe not if we find what we are looking for quickly." Elsa replied. "We should probably start in the section full of old legends and tales." She said, as she walked towards an especially dusty shelf of books.

They each grabbed a book and began to scan the pages.

"Well this one is no good! Its just full of a bunch of old poems!" Merida said in defeat soon after she began reading a particularly cryptic book. "Listen to this rubbish." She said before she began reading a poem from the book she was holding.

"Come said the wind to the leavesone day, Come over the meadows and we will play. Put on your dresses scarlet and gold,

For summer is gone and the days grow cold.

White lips, pale face.

Breathing in the Snowflakes.

It seems as a good nice winter, but one thing is lost.

Darkness is coming, beware the frost."

Merida threw the book to the side before laying on the ground and groaning.

"Your right, its a pretty poem, but not relevant to what we are looking for." Elsa said with a sigh. "Has anyone else found anything of interest?"

"All I've found so far is a lot of information on rock trolls." Hiccup added as he looked up from the book he was currently engrossed with.

"We aren't getting any where, can we take a break yet!?" Merida asked.

"Hey how about we go see a movie?" Jack suggested.

"What's a movie?" Hiccup asked with a confused expression on his face.

"You'll see when we get there!" Jack said, still in a cheerful mood.

"Jack why doesn't anything you say make the slightest bit of sense!?" Merida complained.

" I don't know Merida, why do you talk like a pirate?" Jack replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What did you just call me pretty boy!?" Merida said angrily, her accent becoming especially thick. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Her face had turned red and she looked pretty upset.

"Guys can we please not fight!" Hiccup said as he stepped in between Jack and the now fuming Merida. "Lets just go check out this movie thing!"

He looked at Merida with concern as he put a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to calm down.

"I suppose we have covered a good amount of ground today." Elsa said as she looked over the piles of books that they had already searched through. "We've earned a break, lets go!"

"Glad you guys both agree!" Jack said as he leaned against the wall. "But before we go we need to get these two new outfits."

"DID SOMEONE SAY NEW OUTFITS!?" Rapunzel and Anna asked in unison as they both stuck their heads into the room.

Although they were slightly creeped out that Anna and Rapunzel had appeared so quickly, they agreed to have them make some quick clothes for Hiccup and Merida.

"Ok Rapunzel! You start designing the clothes while I take these two's measurements!" Anna said as she pulled out a tape measure.

"You've got it!" Rapunzel said with a wink as she began sketching outfit ideas in her notebook.

"Ok, Merida your first! Take off your clothes please!" Anna announced.

"Um, excuse me, what?" Merida said with a red face.

"Whoops I almost forgot! You two boys have to get out of here while I measure Merida!" Anna said as she pointed towards the door. Both boys left reluctantly and sat outside the closed door until the girls were done.

"Alright Hiccup! Your turn!" Anna shouted a bit too enthusiastically as she threw the doors opened.

While Anna measured Hiccup, Merida examined the sketches that Rapunzel had made.

"Punzie that skirt is super short... can I have pants or something instead?" Merida asked.

"I guess that would be fine... ooh how about shorts? Shorts are cute!" Rapunzel suggested.

Merida agreed to wear shorts and she also approved the outfit drawn for Hiccup. Soon Rapunzel and Anna were both hard at work in the sewing room.

Finally the clothes were completed and the new owners tried them on.

They had made Merida some army green shorts, and a flowy teal tank top that had a flowerish looking pattern around the neckline. Jack found some skate shoes for her to wear also, since Rapunzel saw a picture of some in one of the magazines Elsa had brought home and she insisted that they were a necessity.

They made Hiccup some brown pants and a green plaid shirt, he decided to keep the shoe he already had.

Once Elsa put on some of her clothes that had already been made for her by Anna and Rapunzel, they were all ready to go! Elsa was now wearing a white button up shirt with a blue and brown flower design, a white lace mini skirt, and tan lace up boots that reached her knees.

"So what's this movie thing again?" Hiccup asked after they had made it through the portal to Jack's world.

"Its a magic box with moving pictures." Jack said sarcastically. "You'll see when we get there!

"Ok Elsa, since no one can see me you have to buy the tickets." Jack said as he handed her some weird green paper.

"Is this money?" Elsa asked as she examined it.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from a girl I work with named Tooth." He replied.

Elsa was a bit curious as to who this "Tooth" girl was, but she decided to ask some other time.

As they arrived at the movie theater Jack tried to figure out what they should see, he had to try and pick something that wouldn't be too hard for them to understand. That meant that Doctor Who probably wasn't the best choice. He also didn't want to pick anything really boring.

Wait a second, The Hunger Games! It was prefect!

A girl with an awesome side braid who only wants to protect her sister, a guy who doesn't want to fight and looses his leg, and some super sweet bow and arrow action!

"Elsa ask for three tickets to see the hunger games." Jack said as they approached the ticket window.

After she had paid for the tickets they all went inside. As they entered those doors the smell of hot butter on popcorn was almost overwhelming.

"What is that delicious smell?" Merida asked as she sniffed the air.

"That would be the scent of movie theater style popcorn. We can get some if you want." Jack replied with a laugh.

"Yes! We have to get some!" Elsa said excitedly, she remembered having popcorn when she went to the fair with Jack and she really wanted some more.

Once they had purchased two tubs of popcorn to share they went to their assigned theater and found some seats together.

As the previews started their eyes grew wide, moving pictures! Half of the popcorn was gone before the movie started and needless to say the movie was a good pick.

Elsa cried when Katniss volunteered for Prim, their relationship reminded her a lot of her and Anna.

Hiccup had a fascinated look on his face the whole time and kept taking notes in the notepad he had brought with him.

And of course Merida LOVED whenever Katniss shot some arrows, and when she shot that apple and was like "Thank you, for your consideration." She burst out laughing because it reminded her of something she would do.

As they exited the theater and threw away the empty popcorn buckets, they all decided that they would like to see another movie together sometime in the future.


	14. Darkness

A lone figure clad in black wandered the snowy mountain.

However he was not wandering aimlessly, he was searching for something, or rather, someone. He pulled out his map once again to make sure he was still on the correct course and then kept walking.

Finally he made it to a small dark cave, however this was no ordinary cave. The rock of this cave was different from the rest of the mountain. It was darker, almost black like coal. He entered the cave and was engulfed by total darkness, he kept walking though, he knew that he was close to his destination.

After walking for a few minutes he finally saw a dim light ahead.

He exited the cave and was now standing in a dark forest.

He walked over to a door in the ground and opened it. It was dark inside but he descended the stairs anyways.

He made it to the bottom and looked around, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight as he tried to see in this poorly light room. He heard a floor board creek behind him and he turned around quickly.

"Hello, Prince Hans." A woman with long dark curly hair said in a soft yet knowing voice that bordered on creepy.

"Are you..." Hans started to ask before the woman stepped forward and trailed her finger tips down his cheek.

"No, in there." She said as she stepped aside and pointed to a door that suddenly appeared on the nearby wall.

He looked at it and when he looked back the woman was gone. She had disappeared into the shadows that she came from.

He cautiously walked up to the door and hesitated before turning the knob and entering.

"Why have you come to me?" A voice from the shadows asked. The voice did not come from a single location but from all around the room.

"I heard that you could help me get rid of a... well a certain person who is standing in my way." Hans said as he slowly turned in circles, looking all around the room.

"And why would I help you?"

"I know a way that you can get revenge on Jack Frost." Hans replied firmly.

"Alright you have my attention. But how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"By killing the woman he loves. The Snow Queen."

When he said those words there was only one emotion in Han's voice. Hatred.

Hans jumped slightly when the shadows began to move and a man walked out of them.

"Interesting proposition. But why do you need my help."

"The Queen has made some powerful new friends, I can't take them all on at once." Hans said, trying not to be afraid of the man now standing in front of him.

"Oh yes, Merida of Dunbroch and Hiccup Horrendous Haddick the third. I believe I have just the thing to take care of them."

"And what's that?" Hans asked.

"Fear."

Behind him a teenage girl with long black hair that was in a braid stepped out of the shadows.

"She will create fear and will rid you of those other two, then all you have left to do is destroy the Snow Queen."

"Thank you for your help Pitch." Hans said as he went to leave.

"Do not thank me. If you fail me, you will be very sorry indeed."


	15. A Makeover?

While Hiccup was in a meeting with her dad and the lords, Merida decided to take a walk around the castle and maybe talk to some of the people who had come with the lords and the traveling dignitaries.

As she walked into the dinning room, that had been outfitted with multiple tables so as to accommodate the many guests they had, she noticed that there were mostly Vikings sitting around and eating.

It wasn't too surprising though that there weren't any Scots in the room, since most of them were afraid of Vikings. Merida however was not.

Since she was a bit hungry she asked one of the kitchen maids to fix her a snack and then she found a seat at an empty table.

Soon the maid returned carrying a plate of grapes and cheese.

As Merida began to eat she noticed that at the table across from hers there was a girl about her age that kept staring at her.

She was petite but with strong looking arms, her black hair was in a braid that lay over her shoulder, and her piercing green eyes looked as if they were filled with intelligents.

Finally the girl got up and came over to her table.

"Your name is Merida right?" She asked as she sat in the seat across from her.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Merida asked after seeing the grave expression on the other girls face.

"Yes actually, I've noticed how you act around Hiccup and I know you must have a little crush on him or something but I just wanted to tell you to stay away. He is in no way interested in you." She said, all the while glaring at her.

"Oh really?" Merida replied with one eyebrow raised. "And what exactly makes you think he isn't interested?" She asked as she crossed her arms. She chuckled to herself when she thought of how just the other day Hiccup had kissed her, this girl had no idea what she was talking about.

"Have you looked at yourself?" The girl asked with a smirk on her face. "Its like you don't even try! Your hair is all over the place and you basically wear the same dress every day!"

"I do not wear the same dress! And why do you even care!?" Merida asked defensively.

"Hiccup deserves better and he has had better before. You don't know anything about our culture, do you actually think Hiccup is going to marry you or something? That's almost laughable. Don't waste your time, stay away from him."

Before Merida could say anything in reply to this, the girl got up and left, leaving Merida alone once again, only now she was sad and confused.

Merida grabbed the attention of a Viking lady who was passing her table. Unbeknownst to her the woman she had decided to ask the question she had was the town gossip.

"Um excuse me. Do you know the name of that girl who was just talking to me?" She asked. "I didn't happen to catch it."

"Oh yes I know her!" The lady replied. "Her name is Heather, I'm not sure why she is here though because she isn't from our tribe."

A thoughtfull expression crossed the woman's face and she began to speak once again. "Well, it's just a rumor but some think that Hiccup has the hots for her. I actually think there is a very good chance that those two could end up together. Heather seems like the perfect match for him."

Oh... thanks for the help." Merida said as the woman left to join her friends once again.

Merida got up as the maids began to clear her dishes and wandered back to her room.

As she lay on her bed she contemplated what Heather had said to her. She was a bit of a tomboy, until now she had never really thought much about her looks.

She had only ever seen Astrid twice but looking back on the memories she had to admit that the girl had been very well put together, and very beautiful as well.

Should she try harder to look good for Hiccup?

She really had fallen completely and deeply in love with him. So in love that she was willing to try changing herself in an attempt to prevent him from ever leaving her.

Merida got out of bed and walked over to the small bookshelf in the corner, the selves were full of books her mother had chosen for her to read in the hopes of making her act more like a lady.

Merida pulled a book, that was covered in dust due to its seldom use, off of the shelf. She whipped the dust off of the cover and then opened it to the first page, How to Apply Eye Makeup.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I have no idea about this. I need help." Merida said to herself after attempting one of the things in the book.<p>

After washing her face she put the book and all of the "beauty products" her mom had gotten her into a bag, she then headed to Arendale.

"Rapunzel, Anna... I need your help." She said as she sat down on Anna's bed.

"Help? Should I get Elsa...?" Anna asked. "Oh and why are there streaky black marks next to your eyes?

"No, you don't need to get Elsa, it's more of a girl kind of problem. Do you think you could maybe... give me a makeover?" Merida definitely never thought those words would come out of her mouth.

Anna and Rapunzels faces both lite up.

"Of course we will!" Anna said very excitedly. "We are going to make you look beautiful! Not that you aren't already beautiful, just beautifuller, no not fuller, I mean more beautiful."

"Uh, thanks?" Merida replied.

"Your welcome! Come on Punzie lets get to work!' Anna said, still in her usual upbeat tone of voice. Her and Rapunzel pulled out all the stuff Merida had brought plus some stuff of there own and then got to work.

"So, Merida, what made you want to do this?" Rapunzel asked as she started to apply some blush to Merida's cheeks. "You don't really seem like the makeover type."

"Well, it's just, I really want to look good for Hiccup." Merida replied.

"Ooh are you guys going on a date tonight or something?" Rapunzel asked.

"No we aren't. I just wanted to try to start looking more girly. Someone told me that I don't deserve Hiccup, and...maybe they are right." Merida said in a sad and quiet voice.

"Merida, that is not true!" Rapunzel said in shock.

She put the make up brush she was holding down, and put her hands on Merida's shoulders.

"Its nice that you want to look good for Hiccup and everything but he loves you for who you are!"

"Yeah!" Anna joined in. "Whoever said those things to you is probably just jealous of you or a liar or something!"

"Thanks guys." Merida said as both girls hugged her.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Anna said excitedly as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ok so we should still give Merida the makeover, and then dress her up and her and Hiccup can go on a date!" Anna giggled.

"But where are they going to go on this date?" Rapunzel asked.

"Here of course silly! You and me can set it up!" Anna replied. "Merida can leave a note in Hiccups room telling him to meet her here tonight!"

Rapunzel and Anna both started dancing around the room laughing while Merida sat on the bed and watched them with an amused look on her face.

"Ok, Merida!" Anna said after her and Rapunzel had calmed down. "You need to go deliver the note while we get some stuff together for your date, then we will finish your makeover when you get back!"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't update last week but no one seemed to notice :( <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Dinner for Two

Hiccup walked into his room and almost flopped onto his bed in exhaustion, but he stopped when he saw a folded piece of paper laying on it. He picked it up and began to read.

Dear Hiccup,

Please come to Arendale and meet me in the garden behind the castle at sundown.

"I wonder what this is about?" Hiccup said out loud as he ruffled his own hair.

* * *

><p>"Guys what are you doing?" Elsa asked when she saw Anna and Rapunzel carrying a small table.<p>

The two girls exchanged a glance before they replied. "Nothing!"

"Do you really think thats going to work on me?" Elsa asked with arms crossed.

"Ugh fine! We are planning a date for Merida and Hiccup!" Anna said excitedly.

"And where are you going with the table?" Elsa inquired.

"To the garden!" Rapunzel replied. "We set up lights in the trees and its going to be soooo romantic!"

"You can spy on them with us if you want!" Anna said as her and Rapunzel, who were still holding the table, headed towards the garden once more.

"Isn't that invading there privacy?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"We are setting all this up, so we deserve to watch!" Anna laughed. "Now if you'll excuse us this table is super heavy and we still have to get the chairs!"

Elsa shook her head and laughed at them as she headed towards the library.

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful!" Merida said as she looked around the garden. Strings of lights had been hung on the bushes and trees, under a very large tree there was a small wooden table with two chairs. There was a white table cloth on the table and there was a small candle in the center of it. Some where in the background Merida could hear soft violin music playing.<p>

"One of our servants is going to bring you guys roast chicken with stuffing and cranberry sauce for dinner, is that ok? I hope its not too much!" Anna said.

"No it's perfect! Thank you!" Merida said as she hugged Anna and Rapunzel.

"Hiccup should be here any minute now so we should go, have fun Merida!" Rapunzel said, and then both girls ran off giggling.

* * *

><p>"Uh, hello?" Hiccup said in confusion as he walked into the garden.<p>

"Hello Hiccup!" Merida said happily as she walked towards him and gave him a hug.

When she pulled back Hiccup looked at her and had to do a double take.

She was wearing a long sleeved teal dress that matched her eyes perfectly, it stopped above her knee and had a small brown belt synching in the waist. She had on brown lace up ankle boots and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. As he looked at her face more intently Hiccup also noticed that she was wearing teal eyeshadow that was just a few shades darker than her dress and eyes. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the table and as he looked at her hand holding his he noticed that she was also wearing nail polish.

She looked... different. Not bad, just different.

"So was this all your plan?" Hiccup asked with a laugh, knowing that there was no way Merida would set up something like this.

"No, it was those wee lasses!" Merida laughed. "This was all Punzie and Anna's doing!"

"Well I'll have to thank them later." Hiccup said and then he took a sip of his water. "So I assume they gave you the make over too?" Hiccup said gesturing to her dress, but really curious to know what they had to do to get her to wear makeup.

"Aye, do you like it?" Merida asked blushing.

"Of course you look beautiful Mer!" Hiccup said.

Merida smiled, happy that the makeup and all had been worth it.

"But." Hiccup added. "You always look beautiful to me."

The blush on Merida's face deepened as both of them leaned towards each other.

"Dinner is served." A well dressed man said as he set a plate in front of each of them. "Enjoy your meal." He said before leaving.

Merida and Hiccup were both blushing intensely now, thanks to that unexpected intrusion.

In the nearby bushes Rapunzel and Anna both did a face palm. "Ugh he ruined the moment!" Rapunzel whispered.

"It's ok, I still have one more plan." Anna whispered back.

"I think that was the best chicken I've ever eaten!" Merida said as she pushed away her now empty plate.

"Yeah it was pretty good." Hiccup said. "Hey did the violin music just get louder?"

"I think it did." Merida said, looking around as if to find this invisible violinist.

"Hey.. uh, Merida?" Hiccup said nervously.

"Yes Hiccup?" Merida said, wondering what he was going to ask her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck.

"Wait, what?" Merida said, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

Hiccup stood up and held a hand out to her. "Dance with me."

Merida wrapped her arms around Hiccups neck and he, somewhat awkwardly, put his hands on her waist. Merida rested her head on his shoulder and they fell into a relaxed silence. They danced, swaying back and forth slowly.

When they pulled apart they smiled at each other shyly and Hiccup brushed a piece of Merida's hair behind her ear, as they both leaned in for a kiss.

They both turned around in shock when they heard muffled laughs and the sound of rustling leaves. They saw a nearby bush shaking viciously and approached it slowly. They pulled back the branches only to reveal Rapunzel and Anna laying on their backs, both of them trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Something funny?" Merida asked, which seemed to startle the two girls.

"Oh hey guys!" Anna said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Merida glared at both of them. While Hiccup tried to choke back a laugh at the two girls scared expressions.

"Goodnight guys, thanks for the food." Merida said before grabbing Hiccups hand and beginning to walk away.

"Awww you two are so cute!" Rapunzel shouted after them. And her and Anna broke into another fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i didn't update on friday, i got my wisdom teeth out and i was super loopy. <strong>

**Hope you all liked this chapter! **


	17. A Snowy Dinner Date

Elsa walked into her room to freshen up after an especially long meeting and was surprised to see a dress laying on her bed. It was a white knee length dress with a boat neck neckline and short sleeves. It was also covered with a subtle snowflake pattern that was hardly noticeable.

Laying on top of it was a crisp white envelope that had her name written on it.

She eyed the envelope suspiciously before finally picking it up and opening it.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Please wear this dress and come to the West garden at 6pm. Also please do your hair and makeup as well._

Elsa was pretty sure that this note was from Anna so she went to ask her about it.

"Anna did you leave this note on my bed?" She asked as she walked into her sisters room.

"Whaaaat... a note? Why would I do that?" Anna said as she laughed nervously.

Elsa crossed her arms as she looked at her sister with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok guys I... oh hi Elsa!" Merida said as she walked into the room.

"Merida, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Oh me and Anna and Punzie are..." Merida started but was interrupted by Anna.

"We are... we are painting! Yes! Now go do some queenly stuff and listen to the note!" Anna said as she shoved her sister out of the room and closed the door. A sharp click signalled that it was now locked.

Elsa laughed a little to herself and walked away. She wasn't sure what Anna had planned but she decided she would just go along with it.

Elsa put on the dress, some sparkly light blue heels, and a necklace that had a crystal blue diamond as the pendant. She decided to leave her hair down, ever since Jack told her he liked it better that way she had been braiding it less and less.

She arrived in the garden at the time specified in the note and wasn't too surprised to see Jack.

"Did you get one of these also?" He asked as he waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure these were from Anna and Rapunzel." She laughed as she held up her note too.

"Those two... I heard they did the same thing to Merida and Hiccup last night." Jack laughed also.

"Yeah i guess they are trying to play match maker or something like that." Elsa replied.

"Nice dress by the way." Jack said as he looked her up and down.

"Thanks, it was on my bed along with the note." Elsa replied with a shy smile.

Jack walked towards her with a smirk and gently put a hand on her cheek. "So this is a date right?"

Elsa turned red and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes. I guess it is." She replied.

"Well then." Jack said as he leaned closer to her. "I suppose that means we can..."

"Hold that thought." Elsa said, putting a finger to his lips and gently pushing him away.

Jack stared at her in confusion as she walked towards a bush and began to speak to it.

"Ok guys, out!" She said, pointing her finger towards the castle as she glared at the bush.

Anna and Rapunzel tumbled out of the bush, both with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Hey Jack, hey Elsa... soooo how's the date going?" Anna asked, trying hard to look innocent.

"Anna we would appreciate some privacy please. Why don't you and Rapunzel go inside and make some hot chocolate or something?" Elsa suggested.

"Fine!" Anna said with an exaggerated sigh before both her and Rapunzel went inside.

Once they were sure they were no longer being watched Jack turn to look at Elsa once more.

"So where were we?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think we were gonna do this." Elsa said as she leaned forwards and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Her boldness surprised even her, before she met Jack she would have never dreamed of getting this close to anyone, let alone kissing them!

As they parted Jack noticed that tiny snowflakes now clung to Elsa's eyelashes and hair. He had noticed that she slightly lost control of her powers whenever she got nervous, like when they kissed. He didn't mind though, it was sort of... cute.

"So, uh, shall we?" Elsa said nervously as she gestured towards a table already set with food.

"Breadsticks, fancy." Jack said as he picked one up and took a bite. "Makes me think of that first night when I met your family and we had that food fight."

"Remember when you threw that snowball at Eugene and he called you frostbite? That was hilarious!" Elsa laughed at the memory.

After they had finished eating they both talked for a while and told each other more about what they had been up to lately.

"My sisters wedding is in three days so things have been kind of crazy." Elsa said with a chuckle. "Your still coming right?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." Jack replied.

"Would you mind sharing a room with Kristoff? We have a lot of people who are going to be staying at the castle." Elsa asked.

"That's fine, maybe me and your future brother in law will get to know each other a bit more." Jack said. "Are Merida and Hiccup coming to the wedding?"

"We invited them but Hiccup said he couldn't come because he is leaving to go back to Berk that day. Merida said she might come though." Elsa said with a bit of a frown. "We still haven't figured out this whole portal thing."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Jack said as he took Elsa's hand in his.

"You know what? Now that we are done with dinner I think it's time to have a little bit of fun."

"What kind of fun?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

Jack stomped a foot on the ground and the grass surrounding them became covered in ice. He then reached his hands to the sky and made it start snowing.

"Ok ice queen, time for a snowball fight." Jack said with a smirk on his face and mischief in his voice.

He threw a snowball at Elsa and it hit her right in the face.

Elsa jumped behind a bush and began throwing snowballs at Jack.

"Hey no fair, you can't hide!" Jack laughed as he tried to dodge the snowballs.

"All's fair in love and war!" She yelled back at him as another of her snowballs hit its target. She reached for another snowball but when she went to throw it Jack was gone.

"Jack?" She called.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"Gotcha!" Jack said as they went tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs and snow.

"No fair, you snuck up on me!" Elsa said while still laughing.

"All's fair in love and war." Jack said with a smirk as he stood up and offered his hand to Elsa.

She started to stand up but slipped, causing both of them to fall once again. Jack who was now sprawled on top of Elsa used his hands to push himself up, now their faces were only inches apart. The snow continued to fall on them as they gazed into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity.

Finally Jack leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As they parted they looked into each others eyes once more and smiled at each other.

Jack rolled over onto the snowy ground beside them so that they were now laying next to each other. Elsa grabbed his hand and as their fingers intertwined they looked up at the starry night sky together, surrounded by snow and engulfed in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought i would let you guys know that i was squealing a lot as i wrote this chapter, i hope you were too. I've been having writers block so i don't know how often I'll be updating this story, sorry. <strong>


	18. Misunderstanding

The thought of Hiccup leaving for Berk the following day was making Merida incredibly sad. Even though she knew that once he was home she could visit him using the portal whenever she liked she was still going to miss him. The two of them had enjoyed being able to stay up late talking to each other and getting to eat almost every meal together, and they had grown even closer because of it.

Merida was on her way to Hiccups room hoping to spend some time with him before dinner.

Hiccup waited by his door for Merida to arrive, he smiled as he heard footsteps coming from the dark hallway.

"Merida! I..."

But the young woman who emerged from the shadows was not Merida.

"Heather?" the confusion was evident in Hiccups voice as he looked upon the girl.

"Hello Hiccup." she said as she smiled coyly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as Heather approached him.

"Don't act so surprised to see me, my parents travel a lot. Remember?" Heather said with a bit of a laugh as she smoothed a hand over Hiccups chest. She looked at him with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. "Have you been working out?"

"I uh..." Hiccup stuttered nervously as he blushed, extremely uncomfortable with the present situation.

Out of the corner of her eye Heather saw a figure headed down the hallway, coming their direction.

Heather put both hands behind Hiccups neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hiccups eyes flew wide opened and he tried to push her away put her grip was too tight.

As soon as he was free from Heathers grasp Hiccup looked up and to his dismay, saw Merida. Her hands were covering her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief.

Heather glanced at Merida and gave her a wicked smile before quickly turning back to Hiccup.

"I'll catch up with you later Hiccup." she said with a wink before strutting past Merida and down the hall, all the time with a smug look on her face.

Hiccup looked at Merida, the hurt in her eyes was evident.

"Merida, it's not what it looks like." Hiccup tried to explain, but before he could Merida turned and ran towards her room.

Merida bolted down the hallway, trying to get to her room before the tears began to fall. When she arrived she closed and locked the door before totally breaking down. As she lay on the ground her entire body heaved and though she was trying to be quiet as she cried, broken sobs still managed to escape from her mouth.

A knock on the door got her attention and she tried to compose herself in case it was her mother, though she was fairly certain it was not.

"Merida!?" Came Hiccups voice from the other side of the door.

Another sob involuntarily escaped Merida's lips, though she tried to hold it back.

"Merida, please let me in! I can explain everything, please!" Hiccup said as he knocked on the door again, only this time the knocks were much more frantic sounding. "Please Merida, I know you're in there!" he pleaded.

Merida was not ready to talk, not yet. So she ignored his pleas, choosing instead to remain as quiet as possible.

Hiccup sat on the ground and leaned his back against Merida's door knowing that she was ignoring him. How did things get so messed up? He was still trying to grasp what had happened. Why did Heather just kiss him like that!?

He heard a sniff come from the opposite side of the door that told him Merida was crying. It pained him to hear her like that, so he decided to leave and try speaking with her at dinner.

Merida washed her face, knowing that dinner was to begin shortly and she was required to attend. She looked in the mirror at her blotchy face and red eyes, a tell tail sign that she had been crying. She scrubbed her face harder trying to keep herself from beginning to cry once again.

She needed to be strong and keep her composure. She knew she would be seeing Hiccup at dinner and began to try and figure out what she wanted to say to him. She decided to change dresses since the other one had gotten dirty from laying on the ground.

The dress she was now wearing was green with long sleeves that had gold buttons all the way down them, to cinch in the waist there was a black sash with gold embroidery around the top and bottom attached to the dress. Merida left her hair down because she didn't want to bother with trying to fix it, plus being surrounded by hair made her feel more secure. At that moment she heard a knock on her door, this time she knew it was her mother.

"Yes mum, almost ready!" she called as she took one last look in the mirror, luckily her face had returned to normal.

She went out the door to meet her mother so that they could enter the dinning room together.

"You look nice dear." Elinor said after examining her daughters outfit. "Merida, are you alright?" she asked as she looked at her daughters face intently.

"Of course mum! Why do you ask?" Merida said, hoping the signs of her tears were gone like she thought they were.

"No reason, something just feels... off today. " Elinor responded thoughtfully.

All through dinner Hiccup tried to make eye contact with her but Merida pretended that she didn't notice, instead she chatted with her brothers and tried to eat even though her stomach was a mess of emotions.

She still didn't want to talk to Hiccup so as soon as things became less formal, thanks to a good amount of whiskey, she snuck out of the room. But as soon as she made it to the hallway she saw that Hiccup was waiting there for her. She should have know he would be smart enough to figure out that she would run at the first opportunity.

"Drat, why do you have to be so clever all the time." She said as she turned to run the opposite direction. Her attempted escape was stopped however when Hiccup grabbed her wrist.

"Merida, please, I know you don't want to talk to me but..."

Fire entered Merida's eyes as she began to yell at Hiccup. "WHY DON'T YOU GO TELL IT TO HEATHER, OR ASTRID FOR THAT MATTER! OBVIOUSLY YOU LIKE THEM WAY MORE THAN YOU LIKE ME!" She then turned her back towards him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

I need to tell you the truth!" Hiccup said calmly, letting go of the red heads wrist once she had turned back towards him.

Merida decided to listen to what he had to say, but she refused to look him in the eyes, she knew if she did she would either burst into tears or pounce on him and rip his face off.

Hiccup told her that Heather had kissed him and that he hadn't wanted it to happen. In all honesty he had no idea why she had done it.

Merida listened the whole time. She believed him, why wouldn't she? She loved him and she could tell he really cared about her. But she was still angry about this whole situation, though she wasn't sure who she was angry with.

"I'm sorry Merida." Hiccup said with fear in his eyes. He was afraid she wouldn't accept his apology. He was afraid, of loosing her.

"Really?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded with an earnest yes.

*SMACK!*

Hiccup stared at her in shock, a visible red handprint on his cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Merida yelled before diving into his arms, squeezing him so tightly that Hiccup was sure he heard his ribs crack.

"I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault." Merida said as she loosened her grip slightly so that Hiccup could breath. A small tear ran down her face as he pulled her closer to him. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, not on purpose anyways."

"I love you Merida." Hiccup whispered, still holding her in his arms.

Merida pulled back and looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Do you mean that?" she asked, slightly hopeful yet afraid he'd say no.

"Of course." Hiccup replied.

She smiled up at him as she whispered. "I love you too."

"Merida!?" Queen Elinor called. "Where has that lass run off to this time?!" She said with frustration evident in her voice.

"Looks like I have to go." Merida said with a sigh.

"Will I get to see you before I leave tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll come to the docks to see ye off!" Merida replied before running off to find her mother.


	19. Anna's Wedding

"ELSAAAAA!" Anna yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Elsa said breathlessly as she ran into her sisters room.

"Ooh you look nice!" Anna said happily.

"Anna is there a reason you yelled for me and almost gave me a heart attack or not?" Elsa said exasperatedly.

"Yes, right! Do you think you could get me a glass of water?"

"Really Anna, why can't you get your own glass of water?" Elsa said, clearly confused by her sisters actions.

"Becaaause it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before they get married and I don't want to run into Kristoph accidentally! He could be lurking around any corner!" Anna replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Elsa put her hand on her forehead in frustration before leaving to get a glass of water for her sister.

Upon leaving her sisters room and rounding the corner Elsa came face to face with none other than Kristoph who jumped in surprised.

Elsa jumped in surprise also. "Anna was right, you are lurking around every corner!" Kristoph gave her a confused look before quickly turning around, muttering something about her not being Anna.

Elsa shook her head before continuing to the kitchen. "These two, I suppose I'm going to have to get used to their... " She didn't know quite what to call it but she was going to have to deal with it!

* * *

><p>"Anna you look incredible!" Rapunzel said excitedly as she fluffed the train of Anna's dress.<p>

"Yes you look beautiful!" Elsa said in agreement.

Anna twirled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She almost cried since she was so happy but she stopped herself because she didn't want to ruin her makeup. Makeup comes first. She felt like a princess in her big fluffy wedding dress. well... technically she was a princess, but, you get the point.

Elsa walked over and looked at herself in the full length mirror also. She was wearing an off the shoulder dress that reached the floor. It was a shade of light blue that complemented her eyes. Rapunzel had curled Elsa's platinum blonde hair and put it in a loose bun.

Rapunzel, who was wearing a light purple dress, joined the two sisters and looked at herself in the mirror also. The straps of her dress were covered in gold sparkles as were her nails. Woven throughout her short brown hair were a bunch of tiny pink flowers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the room that Kristoph was sharing with Jack, a bit of a dilemma had developed.<p>

"Kristoph, please calm down." Jack said, slightly freaked out, as he attempted to calm the beyond nervous groom. Jack wasn't good at dealing with emotional people in general, but he especially wasn't good at handling people who were freaking out.

Kristoph was pacing around the room muttering nervously to himself. "I can't do this, I can't do this. I. Can. Not. Do. This!"

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Jack yelled as he grabbed Kristoph by the shoulders and began shaking him violently. It seemed to work because Kristoph stopped pacing and simply stood still.

"Ok, now, just breath." Jack said, not knowing what other advice to give.

Kristoph took in a deep breath, but then his breathing quickened and became more frantic.

"No no not like that! Please stop hyperventilating!" Jack said as he began to panic also.

"Are you guys ready yeaaa..." Eugene began to say as he opened the door. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the situation before him. He left the room and quickly returned with a bucket of ice water which he dumped on Kristophs head.

"What was that for!?" Kristoph yelled.

"Just go put on your tux." Eugene replied calmly. "And as for you..." he continued in a sarcastic tone, now looking at Jack. "Please, stop trying to help frostbite."

* * *

><p>"Hello! Hello!" Olaf said cheerfully as he skipped down the aisle, throwing flower petals in all directions. Once he had reached the end he stood beside Sven, who was holding the rings.<p>

"Ready?" Elsa asked smiling as she looked at her sisters veiled face.

Anna looked back at her and nodded with a smile so big she thought her face might get stuck like that forever. As the doors opened Elsa looped her arm with her sisters arm and they began to walk down the aisle.

Kristoph beamed as he watched his soon-to-be wife walking towards him.

When they made it to were Kristoph was standing Elsa hugged her sister and then sat down next to Jack.

The violin music stopped as Kristoph and Anna turned to face each other and the ceremony began.

"I, Kristoph, take you, Anna, to be my wife and to have and to hold from this day forward, I promise to always run out to get chocolate for you at 2 in the morning, and to have adventures with you for the rest of my life."

"I, Anna, take you, Kristoph, to be my husband and to treasure and love from this day till my last, to bake cakes with at 3 in the morning, to talk to Sven together, to help Olaf when he looses his nose..."

Everyone laughed at that last part.

"... and to get into an endless amount of trouble together for as long as we live."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Kristoph blushed but Anna didn't hesitate for a moment, she threw her arms around his neck and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone cheered, except Elsa. Jack looked over and saw that although she was smiling there were tears running down her face. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as he gave her a reassuring smile. She offered him a small smile in return and then rested her head on his shoulder as she watched her sister and Kristoph exit the building together.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah." she sniffed as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just happy for my sister."

Jack felt like there was some other reason she was crying but he decided not to press the matter.

"Lets head to the ballroom." Elsa said in a calm even voice, having now composed herself once again. "We wouldn't want to be late for the reception."

Jack hated it when she pushed all of her feelings away like that and hid them. He liked the times when she opened up and he was able to see the real her, but that didn't happen too often. He could tell she didn't like feeling vulnerable.

* * *

><p>All of the guests wandered around the ballroom chatting with each other as they waited for the bride and groom to arrive.<p>

Olaf was still jumping around in his flower girl outfit, wildly throwing flower petals at random guests. Sven however, who was wearing a black bowtie, was trying to resist eating a small carrot cake that had been made especially for him since he couldn't eat chocolate.

As the lights dimmed everyone in the room turned to face the entrance and clapped as Anna and Kristoph entered the room holding hands.

Anna laughed happily and hugged a lot of different people as her and Kristoph made their way through the crowd. Once they had reached the center of the room the crowd parted to form a wide circle around them and the band began to play Pachebel Cannon in D major.

Anna and Kristoph began to dance as everyone watched them, slowly swaying back in forth in rhythm with the music. After the first couple of minutes of the song other couples began to join them on the dance floor.

"Care to dance snowflake?" Jack asked as he offered his hand to Elsa.

"Thank you, but, I don't dance." Elsa said with a bit of a laugh.

After the song finished everyone clapped once more.

"Who wants cake!?" Anna shouted. To everyone's amusement, Sven immediately shoved his face into the carrot cake and began to chow down.

Kristoph and Anna cut the cake together and smashed a little bit into each others faces.

"Chocolate cake with chocolate filling and chocolate frosting, my favorite!" Anna squealed happily as she began to eat her second piece.

"Hey Merida, glad you could make it!" Elsa said to her friend, who was currently stuffing a very large bite of cake into her mouth.

"Sorry I didn't make it to the ceremony." Merida said through a mouth full of cake. "Sneaking past my mum took longer than I though it would."

"Are those burn marks on your dress?" Jack asked as he joined Elsa.

"I may have gotten a wee bit too close to the fireplace when I was sneaking out." Merida replied.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone gather around!" Anna shouted from on top of a table. "Its time to toss the bouquet!"<p>

Every single girl at the party gathered around Anna in the hopes that they would be the one to catch the bouquet.

"1... 2... 3!" Anna yelled before tossing the bouquet behind her. It landed in the arms of none other than Merida.

Merida blushed as she looked at the flowers in her arms. "Uh here... you can have these..." she said as she tried to hand them to the girl next to her.

"No you have to keep them, your the one who caught them." The girl replied, refusing to take the flowers.

"Oh, ok."

* * *

><p>After Kristoph and Anna had left for the small cabin in the woods where they were planning to spend their honeymoon the rest of the guests left quickly. The only ones who were still in the ballroom were Jack and Elsa. They sat in silence, eating the remainder of the wedding cake.<p>

Jack looked at Elsa and got a slightly mischievous look on his face. He had a plan and now was the perfect time to try it.

"Now that we're alone I believe you owe me a dance." Jack said standing up.

"I told you before, I don't dance." Elsa replied. "Besides, the band has left so we wouldn't have any music."

"I've got that part figured out!" Jack said as he pulled an iPod out of his pocket.

"What is that and were did you get it?" Elsa asked in confusion as she stared at the device.

"A: It plays music and B: I got it from a friend who owed me a favor." Jack replied as he took the cake from her hands and placed it on the table beside her.

"Come on, this will be fun." he said as he pulled her to her feet.

He could tell she was nervous but she didn't protest so he hit play on the music.

_*Drink up baby, stay up all night_

_With the things you could do, you won't but you might_

_The potential you'll be that you'll never see_

_The promises you'll only make.*_

Elsa put her hands on Jack's shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. She wouldn't look in his eyes but instead chose to focus on her feet.

_*Drink up with me now, forget all about_

_The pressure of days, do what I say_

_And I'll make you okay, drive them away_

_The images stuck in your head.*_

Jack pulled her a little bit closer as they slowly swayed back and forth.

*_People you've been before_

_That you don't want around anymore_

_That push and shove and won't bend to your will_

_I'll keep them still.*_

Elsa moved her hands from his shoulders and placed them behind his neck instead, then she rested her head on his chest as they continued to sway.

*_Drink up baby, look at the stars_

_I'll kiss you again between the bars_

_Where I'm seeing you there with your hands in the air_

_Waiting to finally be caught.*_

Finally Elsa looked up at him. A small tear rolled down her cheek but Jack quickly wipped it away.

*_Drink up one more time and I'll make you mine_

_Keep you apart, deep in my heart_

_Separate from the rest but I like you the best_

_Keep the things you forgot.*_

"I'm sorry." she said, looking away from him once more.

"Don't be." he said as he smiled warmly at her.

*_People you've been before_

_That you don't want around anymore_

_That push and shove and won't bend to your will_

_I'll keep them still.*_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you liked this chapter! The song that Elsa and Jack danced to is called Between The Bars and it's sung by Elliot Smith, I hope some of you will look it up and maybe re-read that last part while you listen to it!<strong>

**See you all next chapter!**


	20. An Evil Plan

"That girl you gave me didn't work! She failed!" Hans shouted angrily as he walked in circles.

"She's not done yet." Pitch said calmly. "But perhaps there is something else we can do to speed things up."

The woman, the creepy curly haired woman from before materialised into the room.

"Gothel, would you fetch that special potion that we made earlier?"

"Of course darling." Gothel said with a smirk as she went to get it. She returned quickly and handed it to Hans, there was a hungry look in her eyes that set him on edge.

"What will this do?" Hans asked as he looked at the deep purple bottle skeptically.

"Put it in the Queens tea." Pitch said, ignoring Hans question.

"Poison?" Hans asked.

"No, it will not kill her, it will do something far worse."

Hans turned the bottle over and noticed a small label on it. After reading it he began laughing the most crazed laugh of his life.

...

* * *

><p>Elsa sat at her desk looking at some documents that had just been sent over from a neighboring kingdom. Setting down the papers she rubbed her head in frustration, she needed to take a break or else her office might accidentally freeze. She was already stressed out about the mysterious portal but now on top of that Weasleton was trying to make alliances with other kingdoms in order to take over Arendelle .<p>

With all of this happening she hadn't had much time to spend with Jack lately. But even though she was busy he still stopped by every day to check on her, in fact he had come and had lunch with her no more than 3 hours earlier.

Anna and Kristoph were still on their honeymoon so she appreciated him visiting since otherwise she was by herself most of the day.

Elsa headed towards the kitchen to see about getting a snack so that she could replenish her energy.

"Your majesty!" A maid said in a panic, dropping her dish rag as she quickly bowed down.

"No you don't have to do that!" Elsa said with a slight laugh. "Please, stand up!"

The dark haired girls green eyes shot up to scan the face of the queen before she slowly stood up.

"Are you new?" Elsa asked her. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yes, I, just started a few days ago." The maid replied, tucking back a loose strand of hair that had escaped her braid.

"Well you don't have to worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Elsa said with a smile. "Where is Liza? She's usually busy in the kitchen at this time of..."

"She had to attend to some things so it's just me right now." The maid quickly said.

"Alright." Elsa said, thinking it strange for the head cook to leave without her being informed. "I'm feeling a bit light headed, perhaps you could get me something to eat and drink?"

"Of course!" The maid replied happily. "I'll bring it up to your study right away!"

"Thank you." Elsa said, before leaving so that the girl could work.

* * *

><p>"Hello your majesty. Here's your snack." The maid from before said as she set a small tray onto an empty spot on the queens desk.<p>

"Thank you very much." Elsa said as she looked hungrily at the cheese danish and the delicious smelling tea in front of her. Hopefully the tea would help her to relax. She picked up the porcelain cup and blew slightly on the steaming hot contents, which cooled a great deal, before taking a sip.

Elsa's eyes flew wide opened as she dropped the tea, the cup shattered into a million pieces as it hit the floor.

Her blue eyes turned lavender as she stared at the wall in front of her, unable to move her body.

She heard a creaking noise come from behind her, someone else had entered the room. A hand grabbed her chin and pulled her head around. She gasped slightly as she came face to face with none other than Hans.

"Hello Queen Elsa."

For some reason though Elsa wasn't upset to see him in fact she almost felt glad. She felt her face heat up and she knew her cheeks had turned red. Why was she blushing?

"Hans?" Elsa said, almost asked. As she looked into his eyes she could no longer remember what he had done to make them hate him so much in the first place...

"Yes Elsa?" He asked with a grin.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

After excepting Elsa's invitation Hans quickly left the room.

"You did a good job Heather." He said when he saw she was leaning on the wall across from the door, still wearing her maids disguise.

"Don't I always?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"So, Queen Elsa. Why did you invite me to stay for dinner?" Hans asked.<p>

"To be truthful, I'm not entirely sure." Elsa replied, a confused look coming over her face.

"I think I know why." Hans said.

"Then please, tell me."

"Well it's simple really, it's the real reason you didn't want me and Anna to marry." Hans said, pausing once more.

"I didn't want you to get married because you had just met that day." Elsa said, still confused.

"That's what you told everyone." Hans continued. "But really you couldn't stand to see your sister marry me because you yourself were already in love with me."

Elsa thought about it for a moment, her brain was a jumble of thoughts that didn't seem like her own. She hadn't remembered it quite like that but now that he mentioned it seemed like that was exactly what had happened.

"Yes." Elsa said slowly. "Maybe you're right."


	21. Discovery

**Sorry for the Wait! Also sorry that so many of you are upset about "Lord poop shoveler" I do have to say though, I really enjoyed those reviews! Anyways, don't worry, it will all work out in the end! **

* * *

><p>"Elsa! We're back!" Anna shouted as her and Kristoph entered the front doors of the palace. After setting down her bag Anna immediately ran to find her sister. "Elsa!? Where are...you." Anna entered the dinning room and saw Hans sitting at their table eating eggs and ham. Her face was one of utter shock.<p>

"Oh, hello princess Anna." Hans said casually, looking up from the book he was currently reading.

"Listen you!" Anna said angrily, having gotten over the initial shock. "You tell me what you've done to my sister or else!"

"Why Anna! I haven't done anything to your dear sister!" Hans replied with a voice that portrayed fake innocents.

Anna ran over and punched Hans so hard that both he and his chair fell to the ground. "Tell me now!" Anna yelled as she grabbed a hold of the collar of Hans' shirt and dragged his face closer to hers so that he would look at her, she could see his eye was beginning to swell slightly.

"Anna!?" They heard Kristoph yell slightly out of breath as if he were running.

Anna turned her attention back towards Hans. "I'll give you one more chance before I beat you senseless, where is my sister!?"

"Anna! Don't hurt him!"

In shock Anna turned around at the sound of her sisters voice. "Elsa!" She said happily as she ran to hug her sister. "What's going on? How did you escape!?"

"I didn't escape." Elsa laughed.

"But. Hans. How?" Anna asked in confusion.

"It's ok Anna! Hans has changed, we can trust him now!" Elsa said as she helped Hans off of the ground.

"Thanks sweetie." Hans said before kissing Elsa on the forehead.

"What!?" Anna yelled as she looked back and forth between her sister and Hans. "Someone care to explain!?" Anna said as she angrily crossed her arms.

"Ok I'm here, now what's going on?" Kristoph said out of breath as he ran into the room. "Oh. Hans. What is Hans doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"Well I came here to apologize to your sister and she invited me to stay." Hans said with a smile towards Elsa.

"Its true!" Elsa continued, as she stepped forward and grabbed Hans' hand. "I believe him, and, I want him to stay."

"But Elsa! You can't trust him!" Anna pleaded.

"If you can't trust him, then trust me." Elsa replied calmly.

Anna looked at her sister skeptically, she couldn't figure out what was going on. But the she saw it. The eyes. Her sisters eyes had always been icy blue, but now, they were lavender.

"Ok Elsa, I trust you." Anna said slowly.

"But!" Kristoph tried to protest.

"Come on Kristoph, let's go unpack." Anna said, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out of the room.

Once they had made it out of the dinning room and out of ear shot Anna stopped and whispered to her husband. "We need to find Jack."

* * *

><p>Anna decided to be the one to look for Jack while Kristoph distracted everyone. She had never been through the portal so she had no idea what she would find when she reached the other side, but, she had to try.<p>

Luckily she had already made herself some proper clothes for Jack's world just incase she ever went there. She reached into the depths of her closet and found the box she had hidden the clothes in and quickly dressed in them.

Now she was wearing a light and dark green stripped shirt, a dark brown skirt that stopped just above her knee, cream colored tights, and her hiking boots.

After putting on a dark cloak to hid her clothes, Anna climbed out the window with skilled practice and headed up the mountain to the cave that contained the portal.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Anna said after falling through the portal. "I guess that wasn't too bad!" She laughed to herself as she shook the snow from her hair. "Now all I have to do is find Jack!"<p> 


	22. Meanwhile

Meanwhile in Dunbrock

* * *

><p>Merida had just gotten back from visiting Hiccup, he had a lot of responsibilities as chief but he still made time for her. Today they were out especially late because they rode toothless around the island to see how everything was holding up and apparently the twins had thought it would be funny to put a bunch of sheep into a tree. This "incident" caused Merida not to get home until midnight so she tried to be extra quiet as she snuck through the hallways of castle. She stepped on a particular floor board and it made a loud creaking sound that caused her to wince. Luckily it seemed as if no one had heard it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally made it to her room. She quickly looked down the corridor just to make sure no one had seen her before gently closing the door.<p>

"Eh hem." The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw her mother sitting in the corner with her arms crossed.

"Mum! What are you doing up!?" Merida asked nervously.

"I should be asking the same of you." Her mother replied as she lit a candle that she was holding.

Merida gulped as she tried to think of an excuse. "Aye, um, was taking a ride on Angus."

"Merida, remember when I got turned into a bear?"

"Of course mum!"

"We promised to be open with each other, remember?"

Merida remained silent, trying to decide what to do. She knew if she told mum it would most likely end badly...

"Merida, please. Tell me what's going on." Elinor pleaded.

"It's. It's Hiccup mum. I was with him." Merida said quietly.

Elinor laughed lightly. "Now I know that's not true, Hiccup is all the way in Berk!"

"He is but..." Merida trailed off.

Elinors face dawned with realization. "Oh no." she almost whispered.

"Mum?"

"Merida." Elinor said slowly. "Have you come across a portal."

Merida gasped. "How did you know!?"

"Because, this has happened before." Elinor said. Then she whispered, almost to herself. "This explains everything."

"Explains what?" Merida asked in alarm. "And what do you mean it's happened before!?"

Queen Elinor stepped forward and put her hands on her daughters shoulders. "There is a legend." She began to explain. "A long time ago, before Dunbrock, before any of us, there was a brave warrior. During his travels he found a floating blue light, a portal, and it lead to a land of ice and snow."

"But how did he find it?" Merida asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"The wisps lead him." Elinor explained, but then continued. "He visited the land frequently, but then one day he realized that his own land was becoming more and more like the one he had found. The ground began to freeze and blizzards destroyed homes. So he had no choice but to destroy the portal."

"We can't destroy it!" Merida said in a panic.

"Merida, if we don't all of Dunbrock will be consumed by the eternal winter!"

"But, Hiccup... we can't. Please mum!" Merida cried, her voice cracking. "Please, I... I love him!"

Elinor gasped. "Merida, what are you saying?" Elinor questioned.

Her daughter had always been so against marriage, she hated the thought of being tied down like that. But here she was proclaiming her love for this boy.

"I'm saying that there must be another way." Merida said calmly.

"There is no other way." Elinor stated.

As small tear rolled down Merida's cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"How much time do we have?" She asked.

"About a month."

"I'll have to tell everyone." Merida said to herself.

"Everyone?" Elinor asked.

"There are other portals." Merida replied. "If we want everyone to be safe we'll have to close all of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no what is going to happen!? Guess you'll have to wait and see... <strong>

**Till next time xoxo**


	23. Inner Conflict

"Jack! Thank goodness I found you!" Anna yelled.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Elsa is in trouble."

Jacks face fell, this was not at all what he expected to hear.

"Where is she?" He asked with determination. Anna filled him in on what was going on as they raced towards the portal to Arendelle.

* * *

><p>"I AM PRINCESS ANNA OF ARENDELLE, YOU LET ME SEE MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!"<p>

"Anna?" Elsa whispered to herself. She could hear her sisters voice coming from the other side of her door but she didn't know if she wanted to see her right now.

"We are sorry princess Anna but the queen has ordered us to make sure no one disturbs her, not even you." Came the guards steady answer.

She felt so confused, like she wasn't even herself anymore. She couldn't handle being around people right now. Looking around her room Elsa realised that it was almost totally frozen. She had lost control again.

Getting up from the place on the floor where she had laid curled up in a ball Elsa walked towards her full length mirror, it was the only thing in the room that wasn't frozen solid. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, turning around she looked at her dress more closely, the concern on her face growing.

Grabbing her left sleeve she suddenly ripped it off. Smiling to herself she reached down and ripped the skirt of the dress off also. She laughed as she ripped more and more of the dress into shreds. As she continued to laugh tears started to stream down her face and her laughs started to become sobs. She collapsed to the floor in a fit of painful sobs.

Still crying she looked at herself in the mirror once more, she reached out slowly to touch her reflection but the second she touched the mirror it froze and then shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>"Elsa dear are you ready for dinner?" Hans said after knocking on Elsa's door.<p>

"I, uh, just a second!" Elsa said quickly as she finished wiping off her face. She quickly put on the dress that she had worn to her coronation. She hadn't worn it since then because it felt too constricting but for some reason she felt like wearing it tonight. Without the help of a mirror she braided her hair and twisted it up into a bun. Looking over to her dresser she saw the 'gift' that Hans had givin her last night. Taking the lid off of the box she pulled out the two white gloves and put them on.

"Sorry for making you wait." She said quietly as she slipped out of her room to meet Hans, careful to keep her door closed enough so that he wouldn't see the mess that she had created in her room.

"I like that dress." Hans said. "It reminds me of the first time we met."

"Uh, thank you." Elsa replied.

"And I'm happy you're wearing the gloves that I got for you."

Elsa looked down at her hands and then back at Hans. She loved him but sometimes she wasn't sure why.

"Lets go." Hans said as he took a hold of her arm. "We wouldn't want to keep your sister waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Elsa is going crazy!<strong>


	24. To Be Free

"Elsa!?" Jack looked at the girl walking into the room with concern, she was different than the Elsa he knew, she seemed afraid of herself and unsure of everything that was happening.

Elsa immediately looked in the direction that the familiar voice had come from.

"J-Jack?" she whispered. She remembered him, remembered that she loved him, but, no. She loved Hans! What was she thinking!?

"Do you feel a draft?" Hans asked as he pulled his jacket tighter around him. He looked at Elsa who was standing perfectly still, as if in a trance.

"Elsa! Snap out of it!"

"Oh, right. Sorry dear!" she said in a panicked voice as she quickly sat down at the dinner table. She could feel Jack staring at her but she couldn't stand to look at him so instead she put her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"So, uh, how was your day Anna?" Elsa asked, still avoiding Jacks piercing gaze.

"I tried to see you earlier but the guards wouldn't let me in." Anna said, concern filling her eyes. "Elsa, I'm really worried about you!"

"You don't have to worry Anna, I'm fine." Elsa replied with a smile, though a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kristoph, how goes the ice business?" Hans asked.

"Like you care." Kristoph mumbled in return. "Ouch!" he yelped after Anna kicked him under the table.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"No! Just, I, uh, stubbed my toe." Kristoph said for lack of a better excuse.

"I should probably look at that!" Anna said as she grabbed Kristophs arm and dragged him out of his seat. "We'll be right back!" She shouted over her shoulder as her and Kristoph left the room.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" She whispered harshly at her husband after they had made it a safe distance from the dinning hall. "We are supposed to be pretending to be nice to Hans!"

"Its hard though..." Kristoph replied.

"You think I don't know that?" Anna said calmly, though the anger was evident in her eyes. "Look, he's done something to Elsa that makes her think she loves him or something. If we are mean to him she might kick us out! If that happened how would we help her?"

"Sorry."

"That's right you are! Now let's get back in there."

'Just hold it together a little longer, this is almost over' Elsa thought to herself as she sat at the dinner table. For some reason Jack being here was driving her crazy. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

She glanced up at him and quickly looked back down. He was still looking. His gaze had been fixed on her the whole night. His face was etched with worry, yet, whenever they made eye contact, no matter how brief, he smiled at her.

His all too familiar smile, so full of mischief and adventure, made her knees feel weak. But she loved Hans. Right?

Elsa broke into a cold sweat, she couldn't handle it, she was so confused and she didn't know what to believe.

"Elsa? Are you doing this?" Hans asked, referring to the snowflakes that were now floating down onto them.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm sorry, I can't stop. I'm sorry." She ran her hands over her hair in frustration. Looking at Hans she saw a slightly angered expression on his face. She looked at Jack but she couldn't read his expression.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as her eyes glistened with tears. "I, I need to be excused!" She finally said, running out of the room without waiting for a response.

She ran through the halls, tears running down her face only stopping when she found the one room where she knew she could be alone for a moment. The library, no one would look for her there.

She went to the far back corner of the room and sat on the ground, shielded by the cover of the large shelves surrounding her. The tears were still streaming down her face and she couldn't make them stop. She hugged her knees close to the rest of her body and quietly sobbed.

Even after she had stopped crying she stayed in that position. She wasn't ready to face Hans yet, she wasn't sure what he would say.

Thinking about it brought up a new sense of dread in her that almost made her begin to cry once more. If not for...

"Hey Elsa."

Elsa picked her head up quickly and saw that Jack was standing in front of her, running his hands through his messy hair.

"How did you find me?" She asked suspiciously.

"This is your favorite place to come when you're feeling upset. You told me that, remember?"

"I..." Elsa pressed her hands to her head, trying to bring up the memory caused her head to ache painfully.

"Never mind, it's ok!" Jack said, giving her that same charming smile as before. Then he got down on the ground and sat right next to her. "I know things probably seem confusing..." he said.

Elsa simply nodded in response.

"Don't worry though, it will all work out." He assured her as he took her hand in his. "I'll take care of you."

"Jack, I, I know I used to have feelings for you, I mean, I, um." Elsa tried to explain. "I love Hans, and..." She gripped Jacks hand tighter as a wave of confusion hit her. With her other hand she freed her hair from its bun so that it was hanging loose around her shoulders. "Jack, I don't know what's happening to me!" She said as tears flooded her eyes. "I'm not even sure who I am anymore..."

She ran her hands through her hair anxiously as she continued to cry. "I..I.." The sound of her sobbing grew louder.

Jack looked at her and didn't know what to do so he pulled her towards himself and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, holding her close to him he let her cry into his jacket. Soon her crying softened and she looked up at him.

"Jack, please, help me remember." she whispered.

Their faces we're so close. Jack couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. He could taste the salty tears on her lips.

The second their lips made contact Elsa's eyes shot wide opened and faded from purple back to their normal blue. She looked and saw that it was Jack who was kissing her so she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. New tears streamed from her eyes only this time they were tears of joy.

After what felt like a small forever they finally parted, both gasping for breath.

"I love you!" Elsa said, still out of breath.

"Elsa?"

"I love you Jack! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone!" She said with a wide grin on her face.

"You're back!" Jack said in a voice that reflected both relief and excitement.

Elsa leaned forwards and kissed him once more. This kiss was more intense than any that they had previously shared. Elsa ran her fingers through his hair as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Woah..." Jack said when they parted.

"Sorry, it just feels like I haven't been myself in so long." Elsa said, suddenly becoming shy and looking down. "And, I never want to leave again." She looked back up at Jack and smiled.

He still had his arm around her waist but he didn't want to remove it. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Looking into her sparkling crystal blue eyes he knew that Elsa felt the same way.


	25. Black And Blue

**A long awaited New chapter! (Sorry)**

"Guys, we've been searching the whole castle for you, I have to tell you all something!" Merida said out of breath as her and Hiccup ran into Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoph.

"Sorry but we're busy right now!" Jack said. "We can't find Hans and we don't want him to escape!"

"Hans?" Merida asked.

"By any chance did he have red hair and long sideburns...?" Hiccup said.

"Yes! You saw him?" Anna said in an excited state as she shook Merida back and forth.

"Stop shaking me lass!" Merida laughed. "We bumped into him at the front gates, he was running towards the forest."

"We have to catch him!" Elsa said, and they all took off running.

When they reached the forest Jack and Anna argued about which way to go but the didn't notice Merida and Hiccup crouching on the ground to examine the dirt. "The footsteps are leading this way." Merida stated suddenly and everyone turned and stared at them.

"You guys forget that we spend like half our time in the woods." Hiccup said as he brushed his dirty hands off on the leg of his pants.

"Ok, lead the way dragon boy!" Jack said, earning a glare from Merida who didn't appreciate his nicknames for everyone.

The gang followed the footprints through the forest until they arrived at an especially dark cave.

"Do you think he's in there?" Anna said nervously.

"I think he is." A voice came from the darkness of the cave, earning a shriek from Anna who was now hiding behind Elsa.

Hans stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face. "Too bad you freed Elsa from my spell, if you hadn't I may have let her live." Hans said to Jack. "Just kidding, none of you were ever going to live."

"That's pretty brave talk for someone whose outnumbered." Kristoph growled.

"Outnumbered?" Hans said, folding his hands behind his back. "What ever made you think I was outnumbered?"

Two shadowy figures appeared beside him and there was a collective gasp from the group.

"Who..." Anna whispered.

"Pitch!" Jack growled at the familiar figure as he got into a defensive stance.

"Now Jack, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Pitch laughed.

"What do you want?" Jack yelled at Pitch.

"All I've ever wanted." He replied as he grabbed Gothels waist and pulled her to his side. "To rule the world." Gothel looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek whilst maintaining a wicked looking grin on her face. "And now with the help of the Portals," Pitch continued. "We can use the army I've gathered to take over not just this world, but all of them!"

As he said that hundreds more shadows emerged from the cave. There were soldiers along with other figures, all of which were made of a thick black smoke.

"Guys, I think we should run!" Anna screamed as the soldiers charged towards them. Everyone ran for the tree line but the army soon began to overtake them. Elsa and Jack stopped running suddenly and turned around.

"Why are you stopping?" Anna yelled at them.

"Anna I need you and Kristoph to get back to Arendelle and tell them to send reinforcements." Elsa said firmly.

"No, not without you!" Anna cried as she ran to hug her sister.

"I need you to do this for me Anna. It will be ok, we can hold them off until you get back." Elsa told her.

"Alright." Anna agreed with a sorrowful expression on her face. Her and Kristoph began to race towards Arendelle once more but then Anna stopped and turned around quickly. "Jack!" She shouted. "Take care of my sister!"

"I will!" Jack shouted back to her as she began to run once more.

"Hey where did Hiccup and Merida go?" He asked in confusion as he turned in circles.

"Up here!" They heard Hiccup call out from above them. They looked up in confusion and saw that Merida and Hiccup had climbed a nearby tree and were sitting in the branches with their weapons ready. "It was her idea, not mine!" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Hey it is a great plan and you know it!" Merida said with mock anger as she jokingly shoved Hiccup. "And.. Oh here they come!" She interrupted herself as she pulled her bow string back.

"You ready?" Elsa asked Jack as she got into a defensive stance.

"Always." He replied with a playful smile.

The first group of soldiers made their way over the hill and were quickly dealt with. Jack and Elsa worked as a team, fighting back to back to quickly take them out while Merida shot anyone who snuck up on them. After spotting Merida concealed in the branches some of the soldiers tried to climb the tree to get to her but Hiccup dropped large branches to knock them down.

Soon however, they were becoming overwhelmed by the large amount of soldiers surrounding them. It seemed that they had been fighting for nearly an hour but there was still no sign of Anna or Kristoph.

"I'm going to get Toothless." Hiccup said, turning towards Merida. "Will you be fine on your own?" He asked.

"Please Hiccup, you know I can take care of myself!" She laughed, trying to hid the concern on her face. "Just be careful down there, ok? I want you to come back."

"I will." Hiccup replied. Their lips locked in a brief kiss before Hiccup quickly descended the tree, punching and knocking out 15 soldiers on his way down. When he made it to the ground he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sword. After lighting it he fought his way through a crowd of soldiers and sprinted towards the portal.

Merida watched him run until she could no longer see him. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she thought to herself that this could possibly be the last glimpse that she would ever have of him. Shaking her head she quickly pushed that thought away and focused once more on the fight at hand. She quickly turned around, bow string drawn back, when she heard the sound of leaves rustling behind her. Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly when she saw Heather lounging on the branch directly behind hers.

"You seem distracted, what's wrong? Afraid lover boy won't come back?" Heather said, not even glancing in Merida's direction.

Merida aimed and shot her arrow. It flew with precision towards Heathers neck but just before it made impact Heather reached out and caught it between her fingers.

"Pathetic." Heather said in a board voice as she threw the arrow to the ground below.

Merida's face turned bright red as she felt an uncontrollable anger rise up in her. Dropping her bow she pounced towards Heather, causing both of them to fall from the tree and onto the ground below. Both girls scrambled to their feet, ignoring the pain caused by the fall.

"How are you going to fight me without your bow?" Heather taunted.

Merida reached into her pocket with a smirk and pulled out what looked like a sword handle. Heathers eyes widened as Merida pushed a button and it extended into a long sword.

"But..how..?" Heather stuttered.

"Hiccup made it for me." Merida explained as she swung the sword around. "Did you really think I was only skilled with one type of weapon?" Merida asked as she pointed her sword towards Heather. "Give up now and I'll let you live."

Instead of replying, Heather put her hand in the air and waved it around. Thick black smoke surrounded it and when the smoke dispersed she was holding a sword of her own. Merida did not hesitate in running towards her, ready to strike, but Heather blocked her attack.

"You'll never beat me!" Heather said as their swords clashed once more. "I'm going to kill you, and when Hiccup comes back I'm going to kill him too."

"I am not going to let that happen!" Merida said out of breath. She saw an opening and knocked Heathers feet right out from under her. When Heather tried to reach for her sword Merida kicked it out of her reach.

Merida touched Heathers chest with the tip of her sword.

"You've been beaten , now give up!" Merida shouted.

"No." Heather said with a wicked grin as she snapped her fingers and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	26. Turn Of Events

Merida leaned against a tree in exhaustion after beating two more soldiers. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do this on her own.

Just as a fresh batch of foes began to make their way towards her an ear splitting sound caused them to pause and look up just long enough to see the blast of fire that caused their demise.

Hiccup landed Toothless and threw his helmet to the ground as her ran to embrace Merida.

"What took you so long?" she joked when he finally let go of her.

Hiccup gently put his hand on her cheek but quickly pulled it away when she winced, it was then that he noticed the large bruise partially hidden underneath the mud on her face. "What happened?" he asked, taking in her appearance which was rather beaten.

"Heather showed up." Merida stated as she looked at the ground.

"Did you..?" Hiccup began to ask.

"No, she got away." Merida quickly interrupted.

"Merida, it's ok." Hiccup said as he took her hand. "Come on, we'd better go help Jack and Elsa." The two of them climbed onto Toothless and began to scan the tree line for signs of Jack and Elsa.

"Over there!" Merida shouted excited as she pointed to an explosion of snow that suddenly flew up into the air towards their left.

Jack sidestepped an attack from another shadow monster before freezing it in its tracks. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Elsa for a moment as she mauled through a pack of soldiers with an icy blast, bashing them into a tree and causing them to puff into a cloud of black smoke.

Feeling a breeze brush his cheek Jack turned back to his fight and noticed a group of soldiers rushing towards him. Evading them he flew up into the air and sent an icy blast down, freezing the group of soldiers along with the surrounding area.

"Woah."

Elsa and Jack turned suddenly at the unexpected voice and saw Merida and Hiccup, along with Toothless, staring at them in awe.

Jack smirked at their reaction while Elsa asked them in a playful tone if they were planning on helping.

The four of them fought side by side until it seemed that Pitch's army had almost been defeated.

As Merida shot an arrow, destroying the last soldier in sight, Pitch and Gothel appeared once more.

"You didn't beat them nearly as quickly as I thought you would." He taunted. "You all seem a bit slow. Don't you agree my dear?" He said, turning towards Gothel.

"Yes darling. It is quite disappointing." Gothel replied.

"Well we still beat them!" Merida stated with confidence. "And now we are going to beat you!"

Pitch chuckled darkly before speaking once more. "Did you really think it was over? This is only the beginning." As he said that a thousand more soldiers appeared behind him.

"How are we going to beat them all!?" Hiccup whispered to himself in a dazed voice.

Suddenly they heard pounding footsteps behind them. After they had turned around Elsa was the first to react. "Anna!" She shouted happily.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna shouted as she waved her sword around in the air energetically. "I told you I'd come back!" Turning towards the army behind her, made up of Arendelle's finest, Anna put on a serious face. Or at least her version of a serious face. "Alright men, we need to fight those shadow guys! So, charge!"

The soldiers looked at each other briefly with eyebrows raised before shrugging and attacking the opposing army as they were instructed.

Hearing an evil laugh come from behind them Jack and Elsa turn around just in time to see Pitch and Gothel dispear the same way they had first appeared, leaving behind nothing but a black cloud of smoke.

"You know that whole disappearing thing is getting old!" Jack yelled as he began to fight off a new batch of soldiers who had already surrounded him.

Meanwhile Merida was fighting off her enemies with ease, letting the reflexes she had gained from years of fighting take over. Slice, duck, spin, block. There was no thinking involved as she let her body take control. She quickly defeated soldier after soldier with Hiccup following in the path that she had cleared. Taking a moment to wipe off the sweat that was threatening to pour into her eyes Merida saw a soldier charging towards her out of the corner of her eye. Unable to block him in time she tried to dodge the attack, causing the sword to slice only her arm. Hiccup quickly came to her defense, beating the soldier before picking Merida up and running deeper into the forest.

"I'm fine really!" Merida said, trying to calm the worry that was evident on his face. "Its just a scratch!"

Now that they were slightly hidden in some thick foliage Hiccup had requested to examine the cut. As he tried to roll up her sleeve Merida winced.

"Really? Just a scratch!?" Hiccup scolded as he cut off the sleeve rather than trying to roll it up again.

"Its my own fault." Merida said, sounding ashamed. "I let my guard down."

Hiccup was slightly comforted when he saw that her injury wasn't life threatening, though the smell of death and the sound of battle coming from all around them didn't do much to calm his nerves.

"Hiccup." Merida said quietly. Something about her tone of voice forced Hiccup to look up from her wound that he was currently dressing.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Looking at her bruised and beaten body Hiccup sighed. "Me neither." They were silent for a moment, each one contemplating what to do, but both of their eyes widened when they heard a familiar child like whisper. Looking to their left they saw the glowing blue form of a wisp.


	27. The Secret Room

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other in shock, but that soon faded into a look of determination. After silently nodding in agreement they began to follow the trail of wisps.

As they followed the wisps the trees surrounding them got darker and a creeping fog began to descend over them.

As they crept along they watched the fog swirling around them, as if trying to conceal the pathway ahead.

As the fog parted in front of them they saw the last wisp, floating at the mouth of a cavern. The wisp disappeared as Merida reached out to it.

"What is this place? Hiccup asked as he tried to peer into the darkness that consumed the interior of the cave.

"I'm not sure." said Merida as she walked into the cave.

"Merida!" Hiccup whisper-shouted as he ran after her.

As they walked through the cave, their surroundings only got darker, the stone of the cave walls themselves turning black as coal. Merida reached out to grasp Hiccups hand so that she wouldn't lose him in the dark. Hiccup remembered that he had his sword with him so he pulled it out and lit it on fire, but even with the added light they could only see a short distance in front of them. After they walked a bit further however they were able to see a dim light in front of them. There was an opening in the back of the cave. After they walked through it their eyes took a second to adjust. Once they could see clearly they looked around and found themselves in a forest, much like the one they had just left.

They began to walk once more but soon stopped when Hiccup stumbled and almost fell over.

"A door?" mumbled Hiccup, as he pointed to the large ring on the ground that he had tripped over. "What's a door doing in the ground in a forest at the back of a cave?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out." said Merida, as she opened the trapdoor.

Hand in hand, they descended into the dark room below. Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs Hiccup began to move his hands along the walls.

"What are you looking for?" asked Merida as they came to the back wall. In a split second an audible click was heard. "That." responded Hiccup. With Merida's help, he pushed open the hidden door and walked into the next room. On the wall there was a floor length mirror with a glowing purple gem at the top of it. Merida and Hiccup began to approach it but stopped when they heard a moan come from behind them. They turned around quickly to find The source of the noise. In the dark they could barley make out the figure of a girl lying on the ground, tied up in ropes.

They slowly began to approach her but stopped when she shifted and they saw that it wasn't just any girl.

It was Heather.


	28. Reflections

**Yes I know I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Heather!?" Merida said in a voice that was a mixture of shock and hatred. She ran over and ripped off the gag that was covering Heathers mouth. "You better start explaining what's going on!" Merida yelled as she positioned her sword so that it was aimed at Heathers neck. When Heather failed to respond Merida huffed in anger and went to strike her but Hiccup quickly stopped her.<p>

"Wait!" He said, holding onto her arm. "Look at her eyes!"

Staring into Heathers eyes Merida saw that they were completely black.

"I, I don't understand..." She muttered to herself.

"Maybe it hasn't really been Heather this whole time." Hiccup said quietly.

"But if it wasn't her then who was it?" Merida asked.

Heather shifted slightly and gasped, quickly drawing Merida and Hiccups attention.

"P-please." she whispered. "Please. Please help me."

"What do we do!?" Merida shouted at Heather when she became unresponsive once more. "Heather!" She said as she began shaking her.

Shaking her seemed to work because Heathers lips began to move once more, though her words were barely audible. "The, the mirror..."

Merida looked at the mirror before she slowly stood up and, followed by Hiccup, walked to stand in front of the mirror they had seen when they first entered the room.

At first glance it appeared to be an ordinary mirror, but then the pair looked at their reflections. Merida's reflection looked like her only with ashy white skin and dark circles around her eyes. Her green dress had also been turned black. Hiccups appearance had been altered in the same way.

"How...?" Merida whispered to herself as she reached out to touch her reflection.

"You really haven't figured it out?"

Merida and Hiccup both jumped at the voice that had penetrated the dark silence. They quickly turned towards the sound of the all too familiar voice and saw Heather leaning against the wall, partially concealed by a shadow.

"But how are you..?" Hiccup started to ask as he and Merida turned their heads towards where they had last left her. The other Heather was indeed still tied up and leaning against the wall.

"You two really are stupid!" Heather laughed as she began walking towards them. "Please take a seat, I'm sure your friends will be joining us shortly."


	29. Together Again

Jack and Elsa had fought hard but in the end the size of Pitches army had been too much for them to handle, they had been sorely beaten. Covered in bruises they were now being lead through a dark cave by Gothel and Hans, where they were going they did not know.

After exiting the cave they stopped at a doorway in the ground, Gothel opened it and ordered the two to climb down.

"Seriously? You want us to climb down into this creepy hole!?" Jack complained.

"Or fall." Gothel said with a smile as she shoved Jack and Elsa and causing them to both fall in.

They hit the ground hard and the last thing Elsa remembered before she blacked out was Hans laughing as he looked down at her.

Once they regained consciousness the first thing they noticed in th dark room they had been moved to were three figures tied up not too far from them.

"Jack look." Elsa whispered. "It's Merida, Hiccup, and.." She squinted trying to figure out who the last person was. "Heather?"

"I'm glad you were all able to make it!" Pitchs dark voice stated as the door to their left burst opened.

"Pitch!" Jack snarled.

"Now now Jack, is that anyway to act? You are my guests after all." Pitch laughed. "Now you may be wondering why I needed you all here."

Gothel rolled the mirror to the middle of the room.

"And the answer is, I need all of you in order to make this work."

"What do you mean it all ready works!" Hiccup questions.

"Yes It does, to a degree. But by using the mirror on you four I'll be able to use it to spread darkness not only to this land but to all of them."

"How, is that possible?" Elsa asked.

"Well you see my dear girl, this mirror brings out the worst in people. Literally. And with each new person it converts the mirror grows in power. Using the portals I'll be able to plunge not only this world but all the world's into total darkness."

Pitch turned and looked at Elsa with a wicked grin. "Now, who would like to go first?"

"How about me!?" Merida shouted.

Turning around Pitch saw that Merida was no longer tied up.

"How did you..?" He began to ask.

"Your henchmen didn't do a very good job checking us for weapons, they completely missed the knife a had strapped to my thigh." She said as she handed said knife to Hiccup who began cutting himself free.

Gothel rushed forward, dagger in hand, in an attempt to stop her but Merida grabbed her arm and twisted it back causing Gothel to drop the dagger. Merida then threw Gothel against the wall and quickly picked up the dagger. The dark version of Heather came running towards her but was suddenly stopped in her tracks. Looking down she saw that Jack who had been freed by Hiccup had frozen her feet to the floor.

"Let me go!" Heather screamed.

Merida kept running towards the mirror and before anyone could stop her she kicked it as hard as she could, shattering it instantly.

"NOOO!" Pitch yelled.

The dark Heather turned to dust, just as the real Heather sat up straight.

"You guys did it!" She said weakly.

Merida turned to look at Pitch with a smirk and Pitch lashed out in anger. He mercilessly threw her onto the glass covered ground.

"Merida!" Hiccup shouted as he ran to help her. "Leave her alone!"

Pitch poofed away and reapered behind Hiccup. Before Hiccup could turn around though Pitch had alread grabbed him by the neck. "You all ruined it!" He yelled as he violently shook Hiccup. "You ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Pitch stop!" Jack shouted as he shot ice at Pitch, causing him to drop Hiccup.

Pitch turned around and looked darkly at Jack. "Mark my words, Jack Frost, you haven't seen the last of me!" Before Jack could stop him he disappeared along with Gothel.

Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed, it seemed they would never get rid of Pitch.

He turned around to see Hiccup cradling Merida in his arms.

"I'm fine!" She protested. "Really you don't have to make such a big fuss!"

"Wait, where's Elsa?" Jack asked, suddenly realizing that she was no longer in the room.

The door burst opened and hit the wall loudly. It was Elsa who had kicked it opened. "I'm right here." She said. "I caught Hans trying to escape."

Looking out the door they saw Hans laying on the ground completely limp.

"Is he...?"

"No, just unconscious." Elsa said quickly.

Hiccup looked around at his friends and at the woman lying in his arms. All of them were tired and wounded.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here."


End file.
